AmarTe Duele
by Cereziiithaa
Summary: Edward y Bella pertenecen a dos clases sociales diferentes. Pero aún así, su amor es totalmente inmenso... pero cuando todos se interponen entre ellos.. ¿Quién ganará? ¿El amor o el estatus social? Más Summary adentro
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de este fanfiction pertemecen única y exclusivamente a la diosa _**_Stephenie Meyer_**_, yo solo soy una loca fan jugosa y ociosa que ama escribir y se dedicó a jugar un poquito con sus personajes mas importantes._

_No dude en que desearía que** EDWARD** fuera mío, pero como es de **BELLA**, le hice otra historia XD_

**N/A:** En el fanfic se puede mencionar la película **AMARTE DUELE** ( búsquela en Google) **DERECHOS RESERVADOS.**

"**AMARTE DUELE"**

**(**B_asado en la película **"AMARTE DUELE"** y la canción"**Llevarte a Marte"** de Natalia Lafourcade_)

* * *

**Summary:** _Edward es nuevo en el barrio. Bella vive allí con su padre desde hace varios meses atrás ya que dejó a su madre vivir feliz. Ella tiene 16 años._

_Bella no tiene una muy buena situación económica, y por ende va a un instituto público._

_Ella es fanática de la película "Amarte duele" y sueña con un romance como esos._

_Pronto su vida cambiará al conocer a "Edward Cullen", el hijo del nuevo médico de la ciudad. Inmediatamente le llama la atención, ya que al ser tan pobre el barrio, nunca ocurría nada interesante._

_En este fanfiction quedará demostrado que no importa la situación económica, ni las diferencias, ya que el amor todo lo puede._

_Pero obviamente ese amor será muy sufrido. Sus padres les prohíben mutuamente verse… tratándolos así de separar._

_¿Quién vencerá? ¿El amor o el Status social?_

_

* * *

Capítulo I_

-Otra vez sigues viendo esa película, Bella-Me reprochó Charlie viéndome sentada a los pies del sofá, llorando.

-Hay Papá, tu no me entiendes, es tan hermosa… y tan triste-. Le respondí.

-¡Hey Bella! Ya has visto morir a la protagonista más de 20 veces, ¿Por qué no dejas que el casete se vaya a la basura a descansar?-.

-¡Charlie Cállate!-Le rogué.

-Okay, Hay pequeña, ojalá que el día que te enamores no te ocurra algo como esa vieja película-. Me dijo Charlie.

-La historia es hermosa-. Le repetí.

-Pero muy triste…acaso ¿Quieres terminar muerta?-.

-Creo que ya estás hablando estupideces papá, adió despedí con la mano obligándole a marcharse.

Charlie trabajaba en la comisaría cercana a nuestra casa.

Aquella, era muy sencilla, tal vez algo "rústica", pero a mi me gustaba.

Tenía un ante-jardín hermoso, lleno de flores, las cuales me gustaba cortar.

Ya llevaba más de medio año viviendo con mi padre, luego de dejar que mi madre continuara su nueva vida, junto a su nuevo marido. Ella era feliz, y sabía que lo sería mucho más si la dejaba ser libre, sin tener a cargo a su hija adolescente, aunque claro, yo era mucho más madura que ella.

Estaba segura de que Charlie aún amaba a la Loca de René, mi madre. Aún podía notar como le brillaban los ojitos al referirse a ella. Pero obviamente, él seguía haciéndose el valiente y me lo negaba cada vez que lo molestaba.

Seguí viendo la película mientras me imaginaba a mi primer amor… sí, yo quería uno como Ulises, el protagonista de mi película favorita.

Aunque bueno, el barrio no me lo daría.

Nuestro barrio era algo muy sencillo, no pobre pero si modesto.

Las calles estaban revestidas de tonalidades cafés y marrones, el mercado que quedaba cerca siempre atraía a más y más visitantes, las campanas de la iglesia cercana siempre daban la hora exacta.

Tenía algunos pocos amigos, bueno en realidad muy pocos.

Pero aún así era feliz.

Tenía 16 años y podía decir que nunca me había enamorado de verdad.

Claro, algún chico me gustó en mi infancia, pero nunca fue algo serio ni tampoco loco.

Simplemente me obsesionaba con mirarlo desde mi banco en el colegio durante todas las clases y eso.

Era una joven tímida, tal vez incluso era conocida en mi barrio como "La chica vampiro" ya que nunca me veían en las calles, con suerte para ir al instituto que quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina y eso.

Nunca pasaba nada bueno en mi barrio, claro por algo se llamaba "Las Maravillas".

Nombre estúpido, pensé la primera vez que oí hablar de él.

El barrio quedaba en el pueblo de Forks, en el estado de Washington, Estados Unidos.

La película llegó a los créditos finalmente.

Encendí las luces del salón de estar y me acerqué para apagar la Televisión.

Saqué el Casete que llevaba el título de **"Amarte Duele"** de Bella y subí hacia mi habitación para guardarlo en mi cajita de cosas preciadas.

Realmente amaba esa película.

Soñaba con ser como Renata, la protagonista, o por lo menos con tener una historia de amor así, aunque bueno… exceptuando el trágico final.

Aunque bueno, aquí en este pueblito, ¿Podría existir tal galán para mí?

Si no lo había encontrado en Phoenix, donde vivía con mi madre, una ciudad mucho más grande que esta, mucho menos lo conocería aquí, en Forks.

Suspiré.

Nunca pasaba nada bueno.

Me senté en mi escritorio, que daba a una de las ventanas delanteras y comencé a estudiar un poco, tendría prueba de cálculo al otro día.

Las horas siguieron pasando…

-¡Bella, Bella!-. Me llamó Charlie desde abajo.

Desperté de mi sueño.

Me había quedado dormida estudiando, sobre mi escritorio.

Y aún no había preparado la cena.

¡Ouch!

Bajé corriendo las escaleras.

-Papá lo siento, me dormí…-.

-¡Tranquila! interrumpió.-Seguro lloraste mucho con esa película otra vez, compré pizza-. Sonrió.

-Papá, no deberías gastar dinero… reproché.

-Tranquila Bella-.

Cenamos tranquilamente como siempre, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ni Charlie ni yo éramos muy afectivos, o bueno, sociales. En eso había salido a él.

Pronto me fui a dormir.

Subí al segundo piso, me lavé los dientes y me dirigí a mi cuarto con el pijama ya puesto.

Pero algo me llamó la atención a través de la ventana.

Se oía muchísimo ruido en la calle, cosa extraña, para este barrio tan callado.

Me asomé y pude ver todo.

Un auto lujoso se encontraba allí, tras él varios camiones cargados con cosas.

Seguramente alguna familia se trasladaba al barrio, otra cosa rara.

Tal vez habitaría la vieja y enorme mansión que se encontraba al lado del instituto.

Seguí mirando, tal vez serían otros ricachones… era lo más probable.

Los anteriores ocupantes de aquella Mansión que tanto desentonaba en el barrio se habían marchado al primer mes de habitarla. Alegaron que odiaban a la gente de allí y que les causaba repugnancia.

Los hijos también no eran muy amables que digamos.

Aunque no los habían matriculado en el instituto colindante, sino en la escuela privada que se encontraba un poco más lejos, siempre se burlaban de todos nosotros.

Suspiré.

-Bella mejor duérmete, no te hagas ilusiones-. Me dije a mí misma.

*******

Desperté con sueño en la mañana.

Me había quedado mucho tiempo mirando a través de la ventana, pero ya cuando llegara al instituto podría cerciorarme de que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

¡Nuevos vecinos!

Ansiaba que esta vez si fueran gente de bien y no ricos con clase que odian a la gente más baja que ellos.

Odiaba eso.

En Phoenix se podía decir que vivía en una situación mucho más acomodada que aquí, con mi padre, pero yo era feliz con lo que tenía.

Me levanté, me bañé y me coloqué el uniforme del instituto- Una falda azul marino, camisa y una cinta como corbata- odiaba tener que usarlo, pero no me encontraba en Phoenix donde asistía con ropa de calle.

Bajé, y logré ver que Charlie ya se había ido a su trabajo.

Desayuné lo de siempre –Cereales con leche- y salí.

El día era frío, como siempre en Forks.

Llegué temprano al instituto.

Me quedé en la puerta de él, mirando hacia la casa de al lado.

No se notaban movimientos allí.

-¡Bella!-Me llamó Mike.

-Mike, hola… ¿Sabes quién llegó?-. Le pregunté mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

Se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla-Aunque siempre trataba de desviarla-.

Mike era uno de mis pocos amigos del instituto.

Era joven, de cabello rubio y ojos claros.

Lamentablemente él estaba confundido desde que yo había llegado a Forks.

Sabía que me quería, pero lamentablemente el sentimiento no era correspondido.

Siempre trataba de conquistarme o coquetearme, también de besarme en varias ocasiones… pero yo lo detenía diciéndole el nombre de Jessica.

Jess era mi otra amiga, ella era algo extrovertida y un poco cuica, para ser sincera.

Vivía en otro barrio.

Pero sus padres la habían obligado a entrar a este instituto público y no al privado, por castigo.

Ella siempre se quejaba, y también estaba enamorada de Mike.

Por eso, ella siempre me servía de excusa cada vez que mi tonto amigo trataba de coquetear un poco conmigo, él sabía de los sentimientos de Jessica y yo no quería ser la culpable de romper su burbuja del amor.

El día pasó rápido, almorcé con mis amigos y tuve la prueba de cálculo.

Claro, aún quedaban dos años por delante para acabar el instituto, bueno el próximo ya se nos venía encima.

El año estaba acabando y los exámenes volaban por doquier.

Yo era una alumna un tanto aplicada, ya que al no tener nada más que hacer me dedicaba tardes completas a mis tareas y apuntes.

El timbre sonó y Mike se me pegó como caracol como lo hacía diariamente.

Él me acompañaba a mi casa, ya que vivíamos cerca.

é.

-¿Dime?-.

-¿Por qué mejor no acompañas a Jess a su casa por hoy? Debo ir a hacer algunas compras y me desviaré del camino… respondí.

Noté como su cara se desilusionaba.

-Ah. respondió.

Salí disparada con mi bolso hacia la otra dirección.

Mientras caminaba observaba la hermosa mansión, tan verde y grande.

Estaba llena de flores… me imaginaba yo con un jardín así.

Si no había llenado la casa ya de Charlie, allí podría construir mi propio rincón.

De pronto sin saber como choqué con algo tirando mi bolso, como resultados algunos cuadernos salieron volando.

-¡Lo Siento Muchísimo!-. susurró una voz aterciopelada que se agachó conmigo.

Me atreví a levantar la mirada.

Logré ver a un Joven, de no más de 17 años, estaba muy bien vestido. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, parado en punta hacia delante, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel.

El joven me tendió la mano.

Se la tomé levantándome del piso.

Me entregó mis cuadernos con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Toma, discúlpame por chocarte así por así, pero es que no te explicó.

No supe que decir.

Me quedé como una tonta mirándolo.

-No… No te respondí-A todos nos pasa, ¿No?-.

Sonrió.

-Claro, además… soy nuevo en el barrio-.

-¿vives aquí? señalé la vieja mansión.

-Si, una nueva adquisición de mi padre, nos trasladamos desde Alaska. Mi papá es médico y recibió una oferta de trabajo en el hospital de Forks, por eso nos mudamos-.

Suspiré.

Ricachón… otra vez.

-Pues, dije sin muchas ganas.-Debo irme a mi casa…, Adió dije y me volteé rápidamente en la dirección contraria a la mansión.

-¡Espera! gritó pero no me devolví.

Llegué a mi casa hiperventilando como una tonta.

Me tiré en mi cama y suspiré pesadamente recordando sus facciones, su pelo, su boca, su sonrisa y más aún… sus hermosos ojos color miel.

Quise saber más de él.

Pero sabía que no podía… ¡No Bella, NO!

Él no es para ti.

Pensé en mi fuero interno.

Y así era… ¿Quién era yo para el hijo de un médico?

Nadie.

Respondí.

Nadie.

* * *

**Si le gustó, aprete el botoncito verde =D!**


	2. Flores

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... XD**

**Lo mío solo es la trama y las palabras =D!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Capítulo II_

** "Flores"**

Desperté emocionada. Este sueño había sido muy real, y también más que vivido.

Pero me avergonzaba de él. Era total y completamente descabellado.

Si, tenía que admitir que había soñado con aquel joven de ojos color miel otra vez.

Me levanté rápidamente.

Me vestí con ánimos, rogaba a Dios porque lo viera hoy denuevo.

Si, era otra idea totalmente estúpida, pero tenía derecho a soñar… ¿No?

Aunque él nunca fuese para mí-Cosa totalmente obvia si nos comparaban-tenía derecho a soñar aunque fuese, con volverlo a ver. Después de todo, eran los nuevos vecinos.

Tomé desayuno Flashmente, tratando de llegar muy temprano al instituto, incluso más de lo normal.

Llegué a la pared nuevamente.

Eran exactamente las 7:30, tenía media hora para tratar de divisar a aquel hermoso joven.

Bella, ¿Qué es esto?

Me pregunté.

Yo me estaba ilusionando con un joven que recién había visto una vez.

Pero nunca había sentido algo así, nunca tan fuerte. Tal vez antes me llamaban la atención algunos jóvenes, pero nunca se había vuelto algo tan fuerte como esto.

Tenía miedo… miedo de mí misma y de lo que estaba sintiendo.

A veces era como una angustia, o también ansiedad por volverlo a ver, pero con solo recordar quién era él –Hijo de un médico- y pensar en mí, me hacían dejar de soñar inmediatamente.

Imposible.

Esa era la palabra correcta para lo que sentía y más para lo que soñaba.

No quise entrar al instituto, me sentía como una tonta.

Así que me senté en las anchas escaleras de la entrada y acomodé mi cabeza entre mi mano.

De pronto algo chocó en mi cara.

Era una pequeña flor, una rosa para ser exactos… y era azul.

Le recibí y me volteé para ver de quién venía.

Mi cara se desilusionó apenas lo hice.

-Buenos dí dijo Mike.-Te traje un regalo… aunque claro, tu eres mucho más hermosa que ñaló a la rosa.

Suspiré.

¿Es que ningún día se cansaría de flirtearme?

-Gracias, está hermosa-. Le agradecí a regañadientes.

Escuché que alguien se acercaba.

-¡Bella!... ¡Qué hermosa Rosa! ¿Quién te la ha traído? ¿Tu noviecito?-. Me dijo Jessica mientras me miraba con cara de sospecha fingida. Tomó la rosa de entre mis manos y la olió.

-En realidad…-Pensé un poco-. Mike me la estaba mostrando, es para é como le cambiaba la cara a Jess. Sonrió abiertamente y sonrojó. Sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar.

¡OH NO, AMOR PURO!

Me levanté de la escala y me dirigí hacia el interior del instituto.

El día pasó rápido, Jessica miró todo el día a Mike, el cual se sentaba delante de nosotras en la mayoría de las clases.

Solo recordé que podría respirar después de almuerzo.

-¿Tenemos taller de pintura ahora, No? pregunté a Jess.

-Creo que sí sonrió-¿Por qué?-.

-No, es solo que… necesito tomarte un rato mentí.

En realidad solo quería sacar todas estas malditas emociones que llevaba dentro.

***

-Muy Bien chicos, los he traído aquí al patio para que puedan inspirarse mejor… hoy les traje un el señor Oxford, profesor de arte señalando a una escultura que tenía enfrente- Quiero que traten de copiar en el papel lo que ven…ó charlando.

Yo solamente tomé mi lápiz y comencé a dibujar líneas curvas… ¿O rectas?

Qué importaba, solo dibujé y luego pinté…

Sin saber qué hacía.

No presté atención en ningún momento a la escultura que tenía en frente.

-Interesante dibujo, señorita el señor Oxford con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal-.

Solo en ese momento miré lo que había dibujado.

Era un par de hermosos ojos color miel.

Eran iguales a las del chico que había conocido el día de ayer… inmediatamente me asusté de mí misma.

-Lo… Lo siento señor Oxford, no sé lo que estoy ademán de arrancar la hija del atril pero su mano me detuvo-.

-Podrías arreglar este detalle aquí-Me señaló una parte del ojo izquierdo-. Y también ajustar el color por aquí… más allá de eso, estaría perfecto, listo para ser enmarcado, y por supuesto que la calificación sea sonrió.

Sonreí junto a él.

-¿De verdad no me pedirá que dibuja algo inspirándome en esa escultura?-. Le pregunté.

-Bella, el arte es libertad… yo no te puedo obligar a explicó.

Sonrió otra vez como gesto de despedida y se fue.

Terminé de arreglar los detalles que me había dicho el profesor, justo antes de que tocaran el timbre.

Ya me sentía ansiosa y no sabía por qué.

Me saqué el delantal rápidamente, y también la hoja con el hermoso par de ojos.

Lo guardé dentro de mi carpeta de dibujos y salí disparada antes de que Mike me encontrara.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, pero aún así no fui muy rápida.

-¡Bella! gritó.

¡Maldición!

Lo esperé.

-¿Hoy te vas directamente a tu casa o… te irás nuevamente hacia otro lugar?-.

Pensé mis posibilidades.

Miré hacia la mansión y contesté de forma automática.

-Otro lugar-.

Noté como su cara se crispaba en una mueca.

-Te veo mañ despidió de mí.

-Claro-Asentí-Te veo mañana-.

Sonreí y me marché nuevamente en dirección hacia la mansión.

Sabía que cometía una estupidez me anhelaba verlo nuevamente fuese como fuese.

Pero no duré mucho… caminé lentamente por la vereda.

¡Bella Swan, ¿Qué estupideces haces?!

Me pregunté a mí misma.

Y tenía razón.

Yo era una estúpida.

Me volví de inmediato y caminé con la cabeza gacha. Ya me avergonzaba de mí misma.

**EDWARD CULLEN POV**

Pensé todo el día en ella. Simplemente era hermosa y más aún sus ojos, color chocolate. Ansiaba verla denuevo y preguntarle su nombre.

Decidí esperarla hasta que saliera del instituto… claro, ya había notado que ella asistía al lado de mi casa a estudiar. El uniforme la delataba.

Esperé a que el reloj marcara la hora correspondiente…

Y así la vi. Otra vez se dirigía en mí dirección pero rápidamente se volteó y se marchó corriendo.

Me sorprendí, tal vez me había visto… pero aún así, la seguí instintivamente.

Ella dio la vuelta en la esquina y se entró en una vieja casa.

El Ante- jardín era hermoso. Estaba lleno de flores de colores.

Sonreí.

A ella también le gustaban las flores, tanto como a mí.

Pasó algo de tiempo, no supe cuánto.

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió.

Me escondí rápidamente tras un árbol que se encontraba fuera de la casa, pero al verla a ella tan lívida, sin su uniforme…le hablé.

Me sentí un tonto, pero aún así lo hice y ni siquiera, sé por qué.

-Hermosa, ¿No? señalé las margaritas que cortaba.

Ella quedó pálida de la sorpresa.

-Shh…Si-. Titubeó.

-Perdona por salir así de improviso… pero sentía curiosidad… callé.

Sentí como me sonrojaba.

¡OH Vamos EDWARD!

Ella sonrió como respuesta.

-A propósito… soy Edward í para infundirle valor.

Su cara se crispó.

-Emh… Edward, debo entrarme-.

Lo lamenté.

La había espantado ciertamente…

-Pero tu nombre… pregunté tardíamente.

Ella ya se había esfumado.

Suspiré.

Al menos sabía su casa, ¿No?

Introduje mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me fui un poco pensativo.

¿Qué hacía yo aquí?

¿Por qué la había seguido?

¿Por qué me interesaba tanto por una jovencita de por aquí, si acabando el instituto me iba a ir?

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Observé el reloj ya que se estaba oscureciendo.

¡Dios!

Las 18:00 PM.

Mi hermana me mataría, tenía que llegar temprano para ayudarle con una materia.

Alice tenía 17 años, y estaba en segundo año de preparatoria como yo.

Ella era mi hermana melliza, aunque en realidad no se parecía mucho a mí.

Nuestros padres habían muerto hace alrededor de dos años atrás…

Los dos nos habíamos mudado con nuestro tío, hermano de mi padre.

Carlisle Cullen.

Él era bueno, nos quería como sus hijos y nosotros a él como nuestro padre.

Estaba casado con Esme, la cual ya tenía dos hijos aparte. Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

Y por supuesto existía Emmet, el único hijo del matrimonio de Carlisle y Esme.

Todos rondábamos la misma edad. Rosalie y Jasper eran mellizos y tenían 20 años.

Emmet tenía 18 años.

La historia de Carlisle con Esme era muy linda…

Él había conocido a Esme un día de trabajo en el hospital de California.

Ella, su marido y sus hijos habían sufrido un grave accidente.

Carlisle logró salvarla a ella, ya que estaba en menor peligro.

Pero no logró lo mismo con su marido y sus hijos… estuvieron a punto de morir sino hubiese sido por el cuidado intensivo que les había dado Carlisle.

Según él, se enamoró de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, y claro… ella tenía un rostro hermoso.

Llegué a mi casa suspirando.

Su hermoso rostro juvenil seguía en mi mente.

-¡Edward!-. Me llamó Alice mas aliviada que enojada.

-Alice lo siento estaba… callé.

Mi familia no podía enterarse de donde estaba, no lo entenderían.

-¿Estabas?-. Preguntó ella.

-Olvídalo, vamos a sonreí.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**Si les gustó XD**

**APRETE EL BOTON VERDE U_U**


	3. Culpabilidad

**DISCLAIMER: Todo es de Stephenie Meyer, mi escritora Favorita *o* ( Mi pieza es un altar para ella XD) Lo mío, solo es la trama U.U, y las modestas palabras que solo crean una loca historia de amor, media retorcida entre Bells y Eddy ! (OJALA EDWARD FUESE MÍO.)**

**Disclaimer N/A: La película AmarTe Duele tampoco es mía. Búsquela en Google, película recomendable para mayores de 14, aunque te deja una enseñanza, según los comentarios, es como "Romeo y Julieta" al siglo XXI. Yo la ví y lloré. RECOMENDADA (:**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

_"Culpabilidad"_

[Bella POV]

Edward. Edward. Edward

Era en lo único que pensaba…

Otra vez había soñado con él.

Lo de ayer había sido una locura, él me había seguido hasta mi mismísima casa.

"Genial", ahora sabrá donde vivo.

Suspiré.  
Me vestí y salí disparada hacia el Instituto.

Miré por todos lados, antes de sentarme otra vez en la escalera.

Saqué mi cuaderno de Lengua, solo por hacer algo.

Miré la hora, quedaba poco para entrar a clases.

Fantástico, así no derrocharía más tiempo pensando cosas que nunca sucederían.

-Bella-. Alguien me llamó.

Me volteé.

Era Jess. Su rostro se notaba triste.

-Hola Jess ¿Qué te ocurre? pregunté preocupadamente.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Jess? pregunté abrazándola.

-Es Mike…Ni siquiera me mira. Presiento que lo de la rosa era algo sin importancia para él, sabes Bella…por primera vez en mi vida me ilusioné, creí que esta vez si estaba interesado por mí…-Me contó sollozando.

Me sentí culpable.

Más que mal… la rosa iba para mí y no para ella.

Dios, ¿Cómo podía lograr que un hombre se enamorara de una mujer?

Yo era la menos experta en esos casos, como nunca había tenido amoríos ni historias así…

-Jess debes tener paciencia, pronto Mike se dará cuenta de qué gran mujer tiene al lado… los hombres son así consolé.

-Pero llevo medio año esperándole-. Me acusó.

Suspiré.

-Hola chicas-. Nos saludó Mike.

Puse cara de Póquer.

Le hice señas para que se fuera inmediatamente.

Sorprendido alzó una ceja pero se entró al instituto.

-Jess, es hora de ir a clases-. Le informé.

-Bella, ve tú… yo entro después-. Me respondió.

La miré preocupada.

Me miró y asintió con la cabeza para reafirmar su petición.

-Ve Bella, no quiero que te reten por llegar tarde-. Me reafirmó.

-Okay, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme-.

Me paré, sacudí un poco mi falda y entré al instituto.

Mike me miró inmediatamente cuando entré a clase de Lengua.

Como respuesta a su preocupada mirada, me senté a su lado.

Él arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y se puso a escribir algo.

Lentamente mirando hacia el frente –para que el profesor no lo sorprendiera desconcentrado de la clase –me entregó el papel.

_¿Qué le ocurrió a Jess?_

Suspiré.

Comencé a escribir rápidamente explicándole todo.

_Jessica se sentía mal por tu culpa. Resulta que se entusiasmó un poco con la rosa de ayer. Pero me parece raro… tu no hiciste nada. ¿OH si? _

Le entregué el papel a Mike.

Su cara se crispó al leer.

Puso cara de culpa.

_Si, hice algo._

Confesó.

_¿Qué hiciste, Mike Newton?_

Escribí enojada.

_Lo siento, ayer hablé con ella. Me miraba demasiado… y la paré en seco. Le dije que dejara de mirarme o me alejaría para siempre de ella._

Me explicó.

_¡Eres un completo idiota! Sabe que ella babea por ti, Mike… eso no se le hace a una mujer._

_[Bota el papel, Fin de la conversación]._

Le escribí ahora sí, enojadísima.

Comencé a tomar nota de lo que decía el profesor realmente, irritada.

Odiaba a los hombres que hacían sufrir a las mujeres.

El día pasó rápido, Jess se nos unió en Clase de educación física.

Realmente era el único ramo que odiaba con toda mi alma. El profesor era un tipo descabellado e insensible. Y más sufrías, si como yo, eras una persona realmente patosa jugando Voleibol o Fútbol.

Me aseguré de que Jess se encontrara bien, pero según ella ya estaba mejor.

Miré feamente a Mike mientras se acercaba a ella, lo hice como advertencia para que no abriera la boca.

Agachó su mirada como reacción a la mía.

En cierto sentido me sentía culpable.

Yo le había dado la rosa a Jess haciéndole creer que Mike la había traído para ella.

Suspiré.  
No quería sentirme así, pero… era necesario hacerlo. Mike confundía demasiado las cosas conmigo, tanto que a veces colmaba mi paciencia.

En infinitas veces intentó robarme un beso. Pero no lo lograba…

No es que yo fuese experta en esas cosas, en realidad nunca había dado un beso.

Pero yo no quería usar a Mike como práctica.

Estaba segura que a la primera persona que besara en realidad, sería a aquel que yo quisiera. Y que también correspondiera a mis sentimientos.

Edward.

Susurró mi Subconsciente.

¿Qué?

No, claro que no. Edward no podía ser… era un Ricachón, alguien total y completamente diferente a mí, además… era imposible que me mirara como algo más que una amiga.

Imposible.

Repetí en mi mente.

Sonó el timbre de salida y esta vez no me importó Mike.

No estaba preocupada por arrancar de él, porque sabía que simplemente no lo pescaría.

Tomé mis cosas y bajé lentamente las escaleras.

No miré hacia la dirección de la mansión, sabía que me tentaría y acabaría llegando hasta media cuadra de la puerta, nuevamente. No me podía permitir caer denuevo en eso.

Mientras caminaba, alguien me atajó por el hombro.

Me volteé enojada…

De pronto tuve a Edward a 5 centímetros mío.

El corazón se me paralizó y al segundo después comenzó a latir como loco.

Mi bolso calló al piso. Pero no reaccioné a recogerlo.

Él me miraba directamente a los ojos...

Me tenía fuertemente agarrada por la cintura con sus suaves brazos.

No sabía si hablar o no… porque en realidad no tenía nada que decir.

De pronto sonrió.

Una sonrisa perfecta logró deslumbrarme más aún.

¡Vamos Bella, solo 5 centímetros y podrás besar sus labios!  
Pensó mi parte menos noble.

Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo…

Edward se agachó, recogiendo mi bolso.

Se levantó lentamente y me sonrió de nuevo.

Más fuerte latía mi corazón. Más me sonrojaba.

saludó.

-Hola contesté como pude.

-¿Hoy me dirás tu nombre?-. Preguntó curioso.

-Bella-. Susurraron mis labios.

-¿Bella?-.

-Isabella-.

-… Pero prefieres Bella-. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Sonreí.  
respondí mientras vacilaba en quitarle mi bolso de sus manos.

Pero él fue más rápido y leyéndome mis expresiones me entregó el bolso.

-Toma… ehh. Bella, lo siento por lo de ayer, no quería molestarte… solo te seguí excusó Sonrojándose sexymente.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien…-. Le contesté.

-¡¡BELLA!!é como me llamaba.

Miré sobre el hombro de Edward, era Mike.

Suspiré.

-¿Tu novio?-. Aventuró Edward con una cara triste.

-¿Novio?-. Pregunté.

-Si, pareciera que es tu novio-. Me respondió.

-¡¡BELLA, ESPÉRAME!!-. Gritó Mike-.

-Ni en sueños -. Le respondí pesadamente.

Mike llegó a mi lado agitado luego de correr.

-Bella, te escapaste del instituto antes de que pudiésemos hablar, hoy te acompaño a casa-. dijo firmemente ignorando a Edward, el cual lo miró con cara de "Idiota".

Edward alejándose tristemente- Creo que me voy… te veo más rato, Bella… o tal vez mañana…Adiós-. susurró y se marchó volteándose rápidamente.

-¡Espera… Edward! dije, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Me enfurecí otra vez con Mike.

Había hecho que Edward se entristeciera y más… había roto muestra burbuja.

-¿Quién era ese tipo, Bells?-. Me preguntó Mike más que irritado.

-¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA! grité y me fui corriendo a mi casa.

Odiaba a Mike con toda mi alma, el muy desgraciado había llegado justo en lo mejor…

CLICK.

¿Bella, que estás diciendo?

¿Otra vez con las ilusiones?

No, No ¡NO!

Me reté a mi misma.

Llegué a mi casa y me senté a escribir en mi diario de vida.

Tal vez me estaba poniendo como una tonta, pero estaba feliz…

Edward. Era todo lo que rondaba en mi mente.

***

Edward Cullen POV.

Maldita sea Edward, eres un imbécil!

No, eres más que eso… un completo estúpido.

Me reprochaba a mí mismo.

¿Por qué no la había besado?

Pero claro… sonaba algo tan fácil. Pero yo… debía confesar que nunca había besado a una chica. Y más… nunca había tenido novia.

Era traumante, pero la verdad es que nunca había encontrado una mujer que realmente me interesara.

Bella, era diferente.

Era completamente Bella y más aún, muy sencilla.

Con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate me transmitía una pureza enorme.

Era un ángel..

Bella.  
Susurré su nombre en mi mente…

BELLA.  
Era todo lo que pude pensar…

*****

**Si le gusta, aprete el botón Verde. Originalmente llevo 8 capítulos escritos de este fic. ( 7 Publicados xD) **

**Seguiré subiendo!**


	4. Princeza

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, éjale! la historia si es mía MÍA , Mía xD Stephenie Meyer gracias por hacer personajes tan buenos y lindos en tus libros. Disculpame por usarlos y meterlos en historias y situaciones retorcidas, eso lo hace más entretenido. **

**Historia original de mí.**

**Personajes.... se atribuyen a Meyer.**

**Disfrute!!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: 

_**"Princesa"**_

Edward Cullen aún no aparecía. Ya era bastante tarde, las 20:00 y era hora de prepararle la cena a mi padre. Hice algo simple desganada y sin ánimos. Cuando llegó papá, le di las buenas noches y me dormí temprano.

Tratar de dormir me resultó aún más difícil, pero pronto un leve repiqueteo en el vidrio captó mi atención.

No podía negar que moría de miedo, pero me levanté y me dirigí hacia una de las ventanas de mi cuarto.

Corrí lentamente la cortina, pero no vi nada.

-¡Bella!-. Llamó suavemente Edward, el cual se encontraba escondido entre los matorrales.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le pregunté curiosamente.

-¿Puedo entrar?-Preguntó.

Me congelé.

-¿Quieres subir?-. Le consulté nerviosamente.

-Si me lo permitieras…-. Dejó la idea sin terminar.

-Okay-. Le respondí y me alejé de la ventana dejándola abierta.

Crucé los dedos para que Charlie no hubiese visto a Edward.

Él subió sigilosamente y entró más callado aún. Apenas estuvo en pié me miró y sonrió.

-Hola-. Dijo cortésmente.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Podrías haberte matado subiendo eso!-. Le reproché.

Pero su dedo cayó suavemente mis labios.

Me sonrojé.

Se agachó y me susurró al oído:

-Hago alpinismo, además te juro que no pasa nada-. Me susurró.

Le miré a los ojos. Estábamos demasiado cerca, tanto que daba miedo.

-Pero podrías matarte-. Le susurré tiernamente.

Sonrió.

Con su mano acarició mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y otra vez me sonrojé.

-Te preocupas por mí-. Mencionó con un tono de voz muy suave.

-No quiero que te mates en mi casa… además, no sé a que se debe esta visita…-.

-Mm. Estaba aburrido. Además prometí que nos veríamos hoy, pero tu novio ese…-. Gruñó.

Le atajé.

-ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO-. Le remendé con un mini grito.

-Okay. Y bueno… ¿Me puedo quedar?-. Preguntó inocentemente.

-Pero… tú vives en un palacio comparado con esta casa…-. Contesté susurrándole tristemente.

Me sentía tan poca cosa comparada con él. Era perfecto y guapo. Además… tenía dinero, y yo… simplemente no era nadie. Una princesa que no existía.

Cerró los ojos y murmuró algo…

-… Pero allí no tengo a mi princesa-.

Pero nadie me aseguraba si era eso lo que había dicho.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en silencio. Pero este era un silencio diferente… llegaba a ser hermoso. Estábamos tan cercas… pero a la vez tan lejos.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti?-. Preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-.

Y así empezó la ronda de preguntas.

Me hizo contarle mi vida entera.

Pero cuando me tocó a mí, hice lo mismo con él bombardeándolo de preguntas.

Nos detuvimos durante bastante tiempo en el tema de su extraña familia que aún no conocía.

-¿Tu padre no es el doctor… Carlisle?-. Le pregunté sorprendida.

-Nops-.

-¿Tienes una hermana melliza?-.

-Si-. Sonrió-. Alice te encantará-. Me comentó.

Sonreímos los dos esta vez.

Edward era tan hermoso.

Me moría por preguntarle algo más, pero no quería.

Lo encontraba algo atrevido…

Aún así abrí mi boca y le pregunté rápidamente.

-¿Tienes novia?-.

-No…-Contestó sonrojándose.- Nunca he tenido una-. Agregó.

Suspiré.

-Yo tampoco he tenido novio-. Agregué desviando la mirada.

Edward se quedó observándome de repente.

Él se encontraba sentado frente a mí, sobre mi cama.

-Nunca me he enamorado-. Confesó- y tampoco he besado a una chica-. Se calló.

Me sorprendí.

Él era igual que yo.

-Eh…-. Vacilé. –Yo tampoco-. Le contesté.

ÉL se fue acercando más a mi cara. Lo tenía tan cerca que ya podía sentir su dulce aroma.

-Me siento raramente feliz, cerca de ti-. Confesó.

Tragué.

-Yo tambié contesté titubeando nerviosamente.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Sabía lo que venía.

Ya lo había presentido antes.

Se acercó más aún…

Los dos cerramos nuestros ojos.

Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió nuestra burbuja.

Edward se alejó de mí, escondiéndose detrás de mi armario.

-¿Bella, cariño estás despierta?-. Preguntó papá.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Le contesté.

-Mañana es sábado. Me iré de pesca todo el día… pero, puedo quedarme…-Agregó vacilante.

-¡Ve papá! No te preocupes por mí-.

-Claro, Claro cielo. Buenas noches-.

-Adiós papá-. Le respondí.

Edward salió de pronto de su escondite y me miró con cara triste.

-Es tarde… debo irme-. Susurró.

Me entristecí.

-Vale. Ten cuidado al bajar… respondí.

Volvió a sonreír.

-Mañana es sábado-.

-Lo sé-.

-Tu padre no estará en casa…-.

-No-.

-Bueno… me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-. Preguntó haciendo que se le atropellaran las palabras. Seguramente él estaba tan nervioso como yo.

-¿De verdad me estás invitando a salir?-.

-Claro… hay algo que tengo que mostrarte…-.

-Bueno-. Me apresuré a contestar.

-Te recojo a las guiñó un ojo-. Buenas noches…Princesa-. Susurró y se marchó por la ventana Desapareciendo.

No reaccioné. Me quedé sentada en la cama como una estúpida, hiperventilando al máximo.

Dios… ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

¿Por qué sentía el pulso queriéndose salir por mis venas?

¿Por qué me sentía tan feliz teniendo a Edward a mi lado?

¿Qué significaba esto?

_¿Amor?_

_

* * *

¿Comentarios para la escritora de esta curiosa historia de Amor un poco extraña?_


	5. Te Quiero

**Disclaimer: TODO ES DE MEYER. Excepto la trama que es mía y en parte de "Amarte Duele", la película.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **

_"Te Quiero"_

Desperté temprano.

El reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana.

Ya era sábado y estaba más que ansiosa.

Sabía perfectamente que Charlie ya se había marchado de pesca, él siempre madrugaba.

Me levanté rápidamente sabiendo que ya no dormiría más.

No puedo decir que realmente desayuné… más que mal, solo tragué rápidamente como pude.

Era una estúpida, aún faltaba mucho para que él me pasara a buscar, pero quería estar totalmente lista y dispuesta, así nada me pillaría de improviso.

… y como tenía tiempo de sobra, decidí arreglarme.

Nunca me pintaba, pero esta vez decidí abrir el juego de maquillaje que me había regalado mi madre hacia dos años ya. Se encontraba totalmente intacto.

René soñaba con que yo fuese una _"amante de la moda"_ como ella. Pero no era así.

Me parecía mucho más a Charlie, en varios sentidos.

Delineé suavemente mis ojos, y también mojé un poco mis pestañas ya encrespadas con algo de rimel negro. Odiaba esto, pero quería verme guapa alguna vez en mi vida.

Ordené mi pelo acomodándolo hacia delante. Las puntas onduladas como siempre –Gracias a la herencia de Charlie – resaltaban aún más mi figura. Usé mi cintillo de la suerte.

Un leve sonido en la reja captó mi atención.

¡Dios, era Edward!

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta de mi casa…

… pero no era Edward el que se encontraba allí.

-¡Bella te ves hermosa!-. Me dijo Mike.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-. Le pregunté furiosa.

-Vine a pedirte perdón… ¿podemos hablar? ¿Me dejarías pasar?

-¡¡NO!!-.

-¿Ibas hacia algún lado?-.

-Exacto Mike, y te agradecería que no interrumpieras mis horarios…-. Le advertí.

-Bella, necesitamos hablar… sé que estuve mal el otro día…-.

-Pues que Bueno que te arrepentiste, ahora es muy tarde, ¡Adiós!-.

-Isabella-.

-¡Sabes que odio que me llamen así Michael!-.

-Soy Mike… Bueno, Bella, escúchame… Lo siento, ¿Si? Estaba pensando en invitarte a salir para compensar mi error…-.

-A la que deberías compensarle tu error es a Jessica, ella es la afecta aquí… y todo por culpa de tu insensibilidad a la hora de decir las cosas…-.

-Sabes que me tenía aburrido-.

-Pero no era para tratarla así-.

-Ese no es el caso… hoy vine a hablar contigo…-

-… En vano, porque pronto me iré.-

-¿Con quién saldrás?-.

-¿Te importa?-.

-Sabes que sí-.

-No es tu problema con quién yo salga…-

-Eres mi amiga. Además es algo muy raro viniendo de ti, nunca sales… Me pregunto quién te habrá convencido… Mm. –Se quedó pensando por un rato-. Apuesto a que con ese amiguito Ricachón tuyo-. Gruñó.

-Cállate, se llama Edward-.

-Estaba en lo correcto… Bella, él no es para dijo con un tono algo posesivo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -.

-Él no está a tú… "Altura"-.

-Solo porque no tengo dinero…-.

-Soy realista Bella…ó malévolamente- Yo si estoy a tu altura-.

-Mira Mike cállate y date la vuelta hacia tu casa ahora mismo o tendré que salir y golpearte…-. Le amenacé mientras me acercaba más a la reja.

-¿Interrumpo?-. Preguntó Edward llegando.

Mike miró a Edward con mala cara de inmediato.

-¿Este tipo te está molestando que le quieres pegar, Prin… Bella?- Me preguntó Edward.

Noté que tenía el la mano empuñada, lista para propinar un buen golpe.

-¡Cállate Imbécil!-. Le respondió Mike.

-¿Imbécil? recriminó él.

-¡No! Chicos por favor… no quiero peleas aquí, Mike a ti no te interesa mi vida, simplemente no te entrometas…

Edward gruñó más fuerte.

Tomó la polera de Mike fuertemente.

-¿La estabas molestando?-. Le preguntó.

-¡Suéltame idiota, Hijo de papito!-. Le gritó Mike en respuesta.

-¡Basta!-. Les grité interponiéndome entre ellos.

Yo era mucho más pequeña, por supuesto.

A los dos les llegaba a la altura del pecho.

Miré a Edward a los ojos.

-Edward, no es necesario que hagas esto… suéltalo, por favor-. Le supliqué.

Suspiró y le soltó la polera a Mike.

Acarició mi mejilla con su mano, suavemente. Como si fuese una flor.

Sonrió.

-¡Bella!-. Me llamó Mike enojadísimo.

Me di la vuelta. Me sentía incómoda al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, pero era necesario.

Traté de hablarle con una voz suave, a pesar de mi enojo.

-Mike, ya te perdoné, ¿Si? Ahora por favor, habla con Jess, ella es la que más se merece excusas aquí… No yo. Y te rogaría que te fueras, lo siento mucho, pero tengo compromisos-.

Su cara se descompuso con una mueca de desencanto.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Nos vemos el lunes… hablaré con Jessica ese día-.

Le sonreí.

-Gracias, Hasta el lunes-.

-Adiós y… -Miró a Edward con una mirada severa- Cuídate-.

-Okay-.

Mike me miró por última vez y se alejó en dirección a su casa.

Pobre chico. A veces odiaba no corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero el amor no se manejaba.

-¿Cuándo será el día que deje de molestarte ese chico?-.

-No lo sé. –Le respondí volteándome hacia él. Estábamos muy cerca. Su mirada estaba posado en la dirección donde Mike se había retirado- No lo culpo. Él bueno…-Titubeé avergonzada- Está un poco confundido conmigo.-

-¿Correspondes a sus sentimientos?-

-No, o sea… lo quiero si, pero como corresponde. Es un buen sonreí.

Bajó su mirada hacia la mía.

-Te ves realmente sonrojándose.

Mi cara se puso roja de inmediato.

-Gracias-.

-¿Estás lista para que nos vayamos?-.

Asentí.

-Tomo las llaves y nos vamos-.

-Te espero aquí-.

Me alejé a regañadientes de él, tomé mi cartera con algunas cosas básicas y salí de la casa cerrando todo a mi paso.

Caminamos en dirección hacia mi instituto.

-¿Dónde vamos?-.

-Solo sígueme-. Me respondió.

Hice lo que me pidió.

Introduje mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Como típico día, hacia mucho frío en Forks, y más aún en mi pueblo.

El viento revoloteaba mi cabello y movía mi bufanda.

Ya comenzaba a tener muchísimo frío.

Moría de ganas de acercarme un poco más a Edward y abrazarlo… o darle la mano, pero sabía que era un deseo muy irrealista.

Él se detuvo frente a su casa.

-¿Por qué paramos aquí?-.

-Aquí está lo que te quiero mostrar-.

Vacilé.

-Eh… Edward, no creo que sea una buena idea…-.

-Tranquila- Me sonrió.- No entraremos a la casa… solo quiero mostrarte algo que encontré, y creo que te gustará-.

Hice una mueca.

-No pasará nada-. Me aseguró.

-Sé que no me ocurrirá nada… siempre que esté contigo-. Le contesté mirándolo a los ojos y sonrojándome… como siempre.

Sonrió.

-Sígueme-.

Me pidió mientras abría la reja.

Lo seguí por el costado de su enorme ante jardín.

Por supuesto, la mansión era enormemente hermosa.

Edward me llevó al jardín de atrás rápidamente.

Había unos enormes matorrales, frente a los cuales se detuvo.

-¿Edward?-.

-Él miró en todas las direcciones.

Luego rebuscó entre los matorrales y abrió algo.

Se agachó y los atravesó rápidamente, tomando ágilmente mi mano y tirándome con él.

Llegamos a un lugar realmente mágico.

No era grande, pero el pequeño prado era hermoso.

Flores de diversos colores se montaban allí.

Abrí la boca totalmente sorprendida.

Pero cuando me recuperé del Shock, Edward ya se encontraba frente a mí, nuestras manos seguían unidas.

Me sonrojé.

Él las levantó en el aire y entrelazó tiernamente nuestros dedos.

Sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Es hermoso-.

-Lo encontré yo. Nadie ha estado aquí desde hace años… bueno, desde que quedó desabitada la casa. Lo arreglé un poquito… la maleza ahogaba las rosas-

-Hiciste un gran trabajo-. Le halagué.

-Me gustan las flores y esas cosas… como tú-.

-Lo sé. ¿Estás seguro que nadie conoce este lugar?

-No. Nadie… Hay otra salida, que da a la calle contigua. Pero nadie puede entrar aquí, nadie sabe que existe. Ni los jardineros de mi madre-.

-Woow, un verdadero escondite-.

-Claro- Sonrió- Vengo aquí todos los días… para pensar-

Me quedé mirándolo.

Sentía mi mano más ardiente aún…

Nuestros dedos entrelazados significaban algo…

Pero no sabía qué.

-Bella… yo…-Se calló.

-¿Si?-.

Nos seguimos mirando durante un letargo momento.

Edward no habló.

Se quedó mirándome y me acunó entre sus brazos.

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho tiernamente.

-Extrañamente y a pesar del corto tiempo que te conozco… ya te quiero-Me susurró al oído.

Me sonrojé.

Me puse de puntillas Para responderle al oído… pero mi cara quedó más cerca de la suya.

No supe como reaccionar…

* * *

**Aprete el botoncito verde y hágame feliz (:**


	6. Promesas

**Disclaimer: Todo es mío. **

**Mentira, Los personajes perfectamente hermosos con los que yo juego pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, la autora de "Twilight Saga" . La amo xD & La trama es mía (:**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **

_"Promesas"_

**-**Edward yo…-Vacilé.

-¡Shh! No digas nada Bella…-. Me susurró.

Hice lo que me pidió.

Lo miré directo a sus hermosos ojos color miel. Todo era tan nuevo para mí. Todo era una sensación tan linda.

Él vaciló. Se acercó más a mis labios, pero tontamente corrí mi cara, por lo que solo besó mi mejilla.

Suspiré.

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Me preguntó algo dolido.

-Lo siento. Pero la verdad es que todo esto… es tan nuevo para mí y tengo miedo Edward… me da miedo sufrir. No quiero que me rompas el corazón-. Tenía la mirada hacia el suelo de la vergüenza-. No quiero ser una más de las tontas que se ilusionan.

-¡Bella! Sabes que nunca jamás, te haría daño, por favor, confía en mí y déjate llevar-. Me pidió poniendo un dedo bajo mi barbilla, obligándome así, a mirarlo.

Me abracé a su cintura rehuyendo de su mirada.

Luego de un momento suspiró y me apretó contra su pecho.

-Nunca, pero nunca te haría daño, Bella. Si eso ocurriera, me quemaría vivo o me lanzaría al mar sin pensarlo. Te quiero mucho como para dejarte ir, eres todo para mí, ahora. No tengo ningún horizonte más que tú. Eres todo, y te juro por la luna y los astros y todo lo que puedas imaginar que nunca te haré sufrir-. Me prometió susurrándome ferozmente al oído.

Me alejé un poco para mirarlo.

Sonreí.

Me puse de puntillas y cerrando los ojos presioné tiernamente mis labios en los suyos.

Edward ni se movió.

Cerró los ojos igual que yo.

Cuando me alejé levemente de, El, comencé a hiperventilar, pero sabía que mis mejillas ardían vivas como lenguas de fuego.

Él me miró por un momento nerviosamente.

Entonces tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y posó sus labios en los míos, esta vez con mayor movimiento.

Todo era sincronizado, todo era feliz.

Solo el leve sonido de nuestros labios necesitándose con más ahínco, repiqueteaba entre el aire. Necesitaba más.

Mi pulso se disparó, todo se volvió confuso para mí.

Inclusive sentía que ya no tocaba tierra; simplemente porque esta ya no existía.

Un leve movimiento se sintió en su bolsillo.

Me alejé de él instantáneamente sonrojándome.

Pero aún así, hablé con la curiosidad mordiéndome la lengua luego de ver el extraño aparato que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un teléfono móvil.

-¿Ah?

Su dedo calló mis labios.

-Madre… lo siento, si, he salido. No, estaré pronto en casa... ¡¿Ahora?!

Dios, madre no me hagas pasar por esto, sabes que lo detesto. Lo siento, pero lleva más de 6 años cortejándome y créeme que lo he intentado todo por alejarla… Claro. No, porfa… ¡Está bien! Voy para allá. Espere...-Edward me miró sonriéndome-. ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?... Si, Okay. Adiós-. Cortó.

Le miré enarcando una ceja.

-¿6 años cortejándote?-. Le pregunté secamente.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ven-. Me tomó de la mano, sentándome en el pasto bajo un hermoso sauce-. Verás… Mi madre tiene ciertas amistades… y bueno, una de ellas, Los Denalí, tienen una hija que es amiga de la familia. Se llama Tanya. Tiene los 17 bien cumplidos y pues hace 6 años ha intentado ganarse mi amor…Es algo complicado- Dijo haciendo una mueca ante mi expresión.-. Tranquila, nunca le he correspondido. Su cabello es rubio y tiene los ojos azules, no es de mi tipo. Es engreída, creída y una odiosa-. Agregó.

-Ella debe de ser hermosa… y está a tu altura-.

-Bella a mi no me importa el dinero, Además… Prefiero los ojos color chocolate-. Me susurró juguetonamente al oído.

Me sonrojé y suspiré.

-No te pongas celosa-.

-No lo estoy, o bueno… eso creo. Nunca he estado celosa de nadie ni nada-.

-Eres tan encantadora…-. Me susurró empujándome levemente, para luego recostarme contra su pecho.

-Amor…Debemos entrar a la casa-. Comentó. Sonreí al escuchar la palabra Amor. Pero luego de unos minutos, le contesté recapacitando.

-¡Qué?!

-Mamá me espera, Como ves llegó…

-Tanya.

-Exacto. Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos

-Entonces me voy.

-¡No! Vas conmigo. Así de una vez por todas se da cuenta de que no le correspondo.

Me abracé a él.

-Eres mío ahora-. Le susurré sonrojándome, pero aún así me agradó decirlo.

-S_aca los grilletes, soy tu prisionero-_.

Sonreí.

Me apoyé en mis codos y otra vez me acerqué a su boca.

Esto ya era una adicción.

Ahora quería besarlo siempre. La experiencia de sentir sus labios era algo totalmente apremiante. Él, por supuesto respondía a mí insistencia sin reproche.

Seguimos besándonos queriendo –personalmente- Nunca acabar…

**EDWARD CULLEN POV**

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la mansión de la mano.

Yo me encontraba muy feliz, teniendo a Bella tan cerca de mí, y más aún… luego de los mágicos besos que nos habíamos dado.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Nunca había querido volver a repetir una experiencia tan extraña.

Pero se sentía bien.

Bella no sonreía. Notaba la tensión a través de sus suaves dedos, los cuales estaban entrelazados con los míos.

-Bella, todo irá bien-. Le aseguré antes de entrar.

-¡Don Edward! Su madre aún lo espera en la biblioteca-. Me dijo James, nuestro mayordomo.

-Por supuesto, voy para allá-.

Bella no reaccionó, solo me miró un poco extrañada.

-¿Bella?

Ella levantó la mirada.

-¿Edward?

Sonreí.

-Tranquila…Mis padres no son monstruos-.

Rió.

-Lo sé, pero Edward… yo no estoy a tu altura. Mírame, soy una simple chica citadina sin dinero ni comodidades ni belleza… Ni…

Pero no dejé que continuara callándola con un beso rápido.

Ella se sonrojó.

-¡Edward Cullen!-. Exclamó Tanya tras la puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca.

Odiosa.

Repetí en mi interior

Y además chillona.

Entré trayendo a Bella de la mano.

Noté como Tanya se ponía perpleja, y como luego, también gruñía.

Bella mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Buenas tardes Madre, señoras…, buenas tardes Tanya-. Le dije sin mirarla.

Debía comportarme como un caballero.

-Edward, ¿Quién es ella?-. Preguntó mi madre.

Sonreí.

-Mi novia-. Le respondí orgullosamente.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia mí sorprendida.

-¡¡EDWARD CULLEN!!-. Me gritó Tanya.

Pero en esos momentos solo sentí como ella se lanzaba encima de Bella…

* * *

**Comentarios para esta creación?**


	7. Diferencias

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer (: ¡Hey! excepto la trama, que es mía :B**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **

_"Diferencias"_

-Él no es tuyo-. Gritó Tanya que yacía encima de Bella como esos perritos muy juguetones que se tiran encima de su propio amo.

-Suéltame… Suéltame-. Rogaba Bella.

-¡Tanya!-. Grité intentando sacarla de encima.

Tanya seguía agitando a Bella, que estaba tirada en el piso moviéndose muy inquieta.

-¡Tanya suéltala, la estás lastimando!-. Le grité y la tomé por la espalda.

-¡Hija, qué comportamiento más caníbal es ese!-. Gritó Irina, su madre.

-Él es mío, ¿Entendiste?-. Seguía gritándole a Bella, mientras yo la sacaba de encima a rastras.

Tanya tiritaba bajo mis brazos, la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Bella seguía recostada en el suelo, jadeando.

Se notaba tensa.

Se levantó en sus codos como pudo y me miró directamente a mí.

-Edward, será mejor que saques a esta chica antes de que Tanya cometa otra locura-. Me dijo Mi madre.

-Si.

Solté a Tanya bruscamente, lanzándola hacia donde se encontraba su madre.

Me agaché rápidamente para ayudar a Bella, que seguía apoyada en sus codos mirando fijamente mis ojos.

No supe que decir.

Me sentí terriblemente culpable.

Le tendí mi mano y la levanté del piso.

Se sacudió un poco y salimos de la biblioteca.

-¡Edward!-. Llamó mi madre.

Bella se detuvo pero no se volteó.

-A la vuelta hablaremos sobre lo que ocurrió aquí, es algo inaudito…

-Si madre-.

-¡**¡COMO ESTÁS CON ELLA!! ES UNA MUERTA DE HAMBRE, ES HORRIBLE, EDWARD MÍRALA, ESTÁS CIEGO TONTO ESTÚPIDO… PREFIERES DEFENDERLA A ELLA QUE A MÍ…-**. Me encaraba Tanya. Miles de lágrimas de cocodrilo caían por sus mejillas mientras su madre la acariciaba para tranquilizarla.

Le lancé una mirada totalmente envenenada y salí de la biblioteca.

-Bella-. Le susurré mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.

Ella mantenía la cabeza baja, su pelo desordenado le cubría la cara.

Le levanté la cabeza con mi mano y solo entonces noté que estaba llorando.

-¡Bella!-. Le dije y la abracé.

Ella no reaccionó. Siguió llorando con la cabeza gacha…

Ni siquiera pasó sus brazos para apretarme más con ella.

-Bella mírame-. Le pedí.

No respondió.

-¡Bella di algo!-. Le rogué desesperado.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró.

Hizo un gesto de negación con su rostro y se desprendió rápidamente de mí.

Corrió hacia la puerta y yo… simplemente no reaccioné.

Quedé en Shock.

Sabía que Bella se sentía pésimo… y más después de lo que vociferó Tanya.

Me moví totalmente enojado hacia la biblioteca.

Entré y Tanya se encontraba abrazada a mi madre…

¡Estúpida!

Apenas me vio entrar me dirigió una mirada con los ojitos brillosos tratando de parecer "Perro faldero".

Tomé aire.

-Madre-. Le llamé.

-Edward… me puedes explicar ahora si, Quién rayos era esa chica por favor…-.

-Mi novia madre. Parece que nadie dentro de este cuarto lo entendió, esa chica… Isabella Swan es mi novia, y espero que se lo guarden en sus mentes… especialmente tú, Tanya-. Le respondí furioso.

-¿Cómo esa tipa va a ser tu novia, Edward?-. Preguntó Tanya.

-Se llama Isabella y será mejor que guardes tus opiniones-.

-¡Edward no la trates así!-. Intervino mi madre.

-Madre, esto es algo entre ella y yo-.

-**Edward es que acaso… ¿Estás ciego? ¡Esa chica es una pordiosera! No tiene clase, ni educación ni dinero ni nada… es simplemente una chica más de este pueblecito asqueroso**-. Dijo Tanya.

Sentí como la adrenalina y la rabia inundaba mis venas

Quería matarla.

Si, tomar su cuello entre mis manos y degollarla viva.

Comencé a temblar.

-Será mejor que me vaya de aquí-. Antes de arrancarle el cuello a Tanya. Pensé.

-Edward…-. Susurró mi madre en tono de reprocha.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me debes muchas explicaciones con respecto a esa chica… además, creo que no era muy buena para ti.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-.

-Es mi opinión Edward, esto lo conversaremos en la cena, cuando vuelva Carlisle. Puedes irte a tu recámara-.

-Gracias mamá-. Dije y salí lo más enfurecido posible de allí.

**BELLA SWAN POV.**

¡Lo sabía!

Lo peor de todo era que ya lo sabía…

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas tontamente…

Porque eso era. Una total idiota que creyó encajar en otro mundo por alguna vez en su vida.

Entré a mi casa corriendo y me recosté en mi cama.

Más lágrimas caían…

El solo recordar las palabras de Tanya me hacía sentir peor conmigo misma.

Pero más que mal ella tenía razón… yo no era nada para él, nada de nada.

Una simple muchachita de barrio, pobre.

¡MALDITA SEA!

Seguí llorando.

Sabía que esto pasaría… yo no estaba a su altura y nunca lo estaría.

Era tonta… ¡TONTA!.

Al rato después me dormí…

Seguramente por culpa de las lágrimas.

-¿Bells?-. Sentí una voz hablar desde la puerta.

Me moví un poco.

¡Dios! Me había quedado dormida… la ventana seguía abierta y un viento enorme corría.

Tirité.

-¿Papá?-.

-Si pequeña, acabo de llegar… ¿Te dormiste?-. Preguntó mientras abría más la puerta y entraba sentándose a mi lado.

-Si lo siento, te prepararé la cena apenas me levante… -.

-No te preocupes, no tengo hambre. ¿Estás bien? Tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos…-.

Me desesperé.

Aún quedaban estragos de lo que había ocurrido en la tarde.

-Si, es solo que estuve…-. Titubeé.

Charlie suspiró.

-Estuviste viendo tu película otra vez… ¿No?-.

Sonreí

-Si, lo siento. Lloré demasiado y me vine a recostar para descansar y pues… se me pasó la tarde volando.

Mi padre me despeinó un poco el cabello y se levantó de la cama.

-Si tienes hambre puedes prepararte algo…Mañana es domingo. Me invitaron a pescar otra vez… ¿No te importaría quedarte?-.

-No, mañana quiero dar un paseo por la biblioteca para devolver algunos libros.

-Bueno… Buenas noches pequeña, que duermes bien-. Me dijo Charlie besándome en la frente.

Luego se marchó.

Suspiré otra vez.

Me levanté de la cama un poco mareada y me dirigí a la ventana.

Me senté en el borde, como hacía de costumbre.

Esta daba al patio trasero, así que nadie me vería allí.

¿Por qué a mí?

¿Por qué justo el hombre que de verdad quiero… es un imposible?

¿Por qué todo es tan injusto si solo somos dos personas que nos queremos?

¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente en mis ojos…

Edward-. Susurré…

Seguí llorando a mares.

**Edward POV**

Bella…

_¿Dónde estás, mi amor?_

_Veo en cada estrella y en ninguna sales…_

_Tu luz no brilla para mí esta noche._

_¿Es que acaso no hay Luna?_

Miré hacia el cielo rectificando mi pensamiento.

No, hoy no había Luna…

Por eso era el día más triste de mi vida…

Porque Bella había huido de mí.

Y porque me encontraba tontamente castigado con… ¡¡17 años!!

La cena había sido un desastre.

Mi madre había convencido a Carlisle que Bella era mala influencia.

Mi padre, me había obligado a duras penas a quedarme en la casa sin ir a buscarla.

Tenía prohibido verla de nuevo.

Mire hacia el cielo a través de la ventana.

¡Maldita sea!

Un golpe leve sonó en la puerta…

-¿Edward?-. Llamó Alice.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunté furioso.

-Hablar contigo hermano-.

-Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie…

- Pues entraré de todos modos.-. Dijo ella abriendo la puerta con la llave que tenía.

¡Maldición!

Alice me miró.

Las luces de mi dormitorio estaban apagadas.

Yo sentado patéticamente en la orilla de mi ventana.

-Hermano, tenemos que hablar…-.

-No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Necesitas descargarte… Vi que mamá estaba muy enojada y… me gustaría saber los hechos desde tu persona.

-Ella no es mi madre.-. Le respondí enojado desviando la mirada.

Alice se sentó junto a mí en la orilla de la ventana, que tenía un pequeño sofá.

-Edward, más que mal ella y nuestro padre… el tío Carlisle nos han criado como sus propios hijos, son nuestros padres.

-Ellos están muertos, Alice. Métete eso bien en la cabeza-. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Bueno. Eso… No sé, Edward… ¿Quién era esa chica a la cuál no te dejan visitar?-.

-Mi novia-.

-¿Tienes novia?-. Preguntó sorprendida.

Mi historial estaba completamente limpio en lo referible a chicas.

-Si, me estoy enamorando Alice… ella es hermosa. Ha sido la única que ha llegado a tocar mi corazón… y sabes que es un milagro-.

-Hermanito-. Me abrazó. Yo me abracé a ella… Con Alice éramos muy unidos desde pequeños- ¿Y que hay de malo con la chica para que Esme se pusiera así?-.

Suspiré

-Ella vive a la vuelta, Según Esme ella no está a mi altura. No es adinerada… es muy humilde Alice, es perfecta para mí. Su alma es pura…

-¿Y qué ocurrió con Tanya?-.

-Cuando les informé de Bella como mi novia, esa…. Mujer se lanzó sobre ella y la golpeó. Le dijo una sarta de blasfemias, como que era pobre y que no estaba a mi altura… Bella es tan sumisa que ni se defendió, pero Esme e Irina no tardaron el culpar a Bella de todo.

-Siempre me ha caído mal esa tipa, Edward.

-Lo sé. Lleva 6 años cortejándome Alice… ¡Me tiene arto!

-Hay hermanito… nunca te había visto así… ¿La quieres mucho verdad?

-Si Alice, ni te imaginas cuánto. Es la mujer más hermosa que existe.

-Te creo hermano.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, y te apoyo. ¿Qué importa si tiene o no dinero? Eso no marca ninguna diferencia.

-¡Al fin alguien que me entiende!-. La abracé más fuerte.

-Sin… ahorcar… a tu… hermanita-. Me dijo.

La solté un poco.

-Estoy desesperado… Bella se fue llorando de la casa. Mamá me castigó con no poder verla, pero se me hace imposible… la necesito Alice. La quiero demasiado…

-Tranquilo. Mira Edward, me gustaría conocerla… Yo te ayudaré para que te juntes con ella a escondidas… ¿Si?

Sonreí.

-¡Gracias Alice!-.

-No por nada me dicen Cupido-. Rió.- Ahora me voy… tienes que descansar… Buenas noches Ed, duerme Bien. Te quiero mucho hermanito-. Me dijo y se marchó.

Sonreí.

Alice era la hermana perfecta, por algo éramos tan unidos.

Y además, era la única que me entendía.

¿_Es que alguien más se iba a interponer en nuestra relación?_

_¿Acaso el dinero diferenciaba el alma de las personas?_

_

* * *

_

¿Comentarios para esta Amante de la luna?

Selenne *-*


	8. Romeo y Julieta

**DISCLAIMER: TODO ES DE MEYER, EXCEPTO LA TRAMA Y LAS PALABRAS.**

**

* * *

  
**

**C****apítulo 8**

_"Romeo y Julieta"_

Me levanté temprano esa mañana. Desayuné en la cocina, ya que no tenía ánimos para soportar a mis padres.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero justo sentí unos tacones bajar desde la escalera acercándose a mí.

-¡Edward!-. Era Esme.

Me quedé quieto.

-¿Si?-. Pregunté mientras me volteaba.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-¿Acaso no puedo salir a la biblioteca?

-No es necesario que vayas a la biblioteca pública del pueblo…-Hizo un gesto de asco-. Aquí tenemos más de 200 libros, además –Me lanzó una mirada cargada de sospecha- dudo que vayas a la biblioteca.

-Mira Madre… puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero hoy es domingo y quiero dar una vuelta por el barrio. No es necesario que me pongas de chaperón a Jacob para salir solo, tengo 17 años.

Sonrió con malicia.

-Buena idea, Jacob es el chofer de la casa, él te acompañará en todo momento. Sabes perfectamente que te prohibí ver a esa chica.

-Dudo que quiera volver aquí, luego del apestoso trato que le diste tú y tus amiguitas.

-No seas insolente, sabes que todo lo hago por ti, Edward. A tu madre no le hubiese gustado que te amarres a una cualquiera… ella desearía algo mejor para ti-. Dijo con un aire ausente.

Eso me dolió. Mi madre verdadera era la mejor mujer del mundo. La más comprensiva y caritativa, incluso donaba mucho a los pobres. Ella siempre nos había enseñado a Alice y a mí a no rechazar a la gente por su clase social. Por eso mi hermanita había accedido a ayudarme con Bella.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta al recordarla…

-Sé muy bien que mujer quería mi madre para mí-. Le dije en un tono un poco dolido.

-Uno que esté a tu altura, claro-.

-No, a mi madre no le importaba eso… por algo se casó con papá. ¿Sabía usted que ella era pobre o de clase media?-.

-No, tu padre nunca nos contó eso…

-Bueno, es verdad. Su historia es hermosa y mis padres se casaron por verdadero amor… no por un estúpido estatus social, aunque claro. Mi abuelo estuvo muy poco de acuerdo hasta que nací yo…

-Si, eso lo sabía cariño.-. Me dijo tiernamente.

-Así que… ¿Puedo ir a la biblioteca?

Suspiró.

-Jacob irá contigo. Edward sabes muy bien que todo esto lo hago por ti y por tu bienestar… esa chica perfectamente puede estar interesada en ti solo por tu dinero. Además, la conoces hace tan poco bebé… ten mucho cuidado, de verdad lo mejor será que estés lejos de ella.

La ira me inundó de nuevo.

-Sabes que me carga Jacob, no sé por qué lo contrataste madre.

Era un pesado.

Muchas veces lo había visto tirándole los carros a la pequeña Alice.

También había intentado salir con Rosalie, pero esta estaba más interesada en otra clase de chicos.

-Jacob le ha tenido fidelidad a esta familia incluso desde antes de que te unieras a nosotros, bebé. Su padre trabajó para nosotros bastantes años.-. Dijo con adoración.

-Parecía que eras un gran amigo de ellos…

-Si. Por eso, Carlisle y yo protegemos a Jacob. Billy, su padre fue un gran trabajador hasta el día de su trágica muerte.

-¿Y su madre?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso, para Jacob es un tema bastante difícil el saber que su madre fue…

-¿Fue?

-¡Jacob!-. Llamó mi madre.

-Si señora.

-¿Puedes acompañar a Edward a la biblioteca en el auto?

-Mamá, la biblioteca queda muy cerca de aquí, puedo ir SOLO a pié.

-Bueno, Jacob ¿Puedes acompañar a Edward?

-¡Madre!

-Es la última oferta.

-Maldita sea… Bueno.

-No puedes permitir que Edward se acerque a una muchacha…

Siguió explicándole mientras me salía de la casa rápidamente.

Odiaba llevar de escolta a un chico de 18 años.

Así me sería mucho más difícil conseguir ver a Bella…

OH! Bella… ¿Qué estará haciendo mi amor ahora?

Suspiré.

Seguramente no me quería ni ver luego de lo idiota que fui ayer.

Edward, eres un completo idiota!-. Me dije a mí mismo.

***

**Bella POV**

Guardé los libros en mi bolso y salí hacia la biblioteca.

Aún me sentía pésimo, pero había decidido no pensar más en él.

Simplemente éramos de dos mundos total y completamente diferentes y nunca, pero nunca encajaríamos.

Lo mejor sería si se casara con Tanya y deseaba con todo mí ser que eso ocurriese.

_"Dios, por favor que mejor se case con Tanya, así sus papás o tíos están de acuerdo por una vez en su inhóspita vida"_. Pensé.

La rabia y la pena seguían consumiéndome.

Quería a Edward con todo mi corazón, pero éramos totalmente incompatibles.

Edward…

El solo recordar sus labios me hacía entrar en un estado de Hiperventilación.

¡Bella, Vamos!

Entré a la biblioteca empujando la puerta.

-Hola, Bella-. Me saludó Amanda, la joven bibliotecaria que se encontraba siempre detrás del mesón.

-Hola Amanda, vine a devolver los libros de la semana pasada…-. Le dije poniendo mi bolso sobre la encimera.

Amanda me conocía, tal vez no éramos amigas, pero siempre sabía un buen libro para recomendarme. Y no es que muchos jóvenes transitaran por aquí.

-Tu tarjeta-.

-Aquí-.

-Bien… Si, Bella llegaron nuevos libros… ¿Quieres verlos? Tal vez te interesen…-.

-¿Más?

-Si.

-¿De que tratan?

-Leí la contraportada de la mayoría de ellos…

-¿Y?

-Están buenos. Uno es de odio y amor… se llama "Cumbres borrascosas"

-Interesante-.

Genial. Novelas de amor.

-Está en el pasillo 5, puedes ir y tomarlo…

-Gracias.

Me fui casi corriendo al pasillo.

***

**Edward POV**

-Jacob, no es necesario que me sigas-.

-Su madre me mandó-.

-Tutéame.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que seguirte Edward.

-Mira Jacob, es una biblioteca pública. Pocos jóvenes vienen aquí… ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que me encuentre a Bella justo en este lugar?

-Te esperaré afuera.

-Gracias.

-Buenos días-. Me saludó una joven detrás del mostrador.

Sonreí, parecía amable.

-Hola… ¿Tienes libros de literatura clásica?

-Depende del autor.

-Shakespeare es mi favorito.

Sonrió.

-Pasillo 5-.

Sonreí.

-Gracias.

-¿Sabes como llegar?-. Preguntó.

-Este lugar no es muy grande, no veo como me puedo perder.

-Bueno.

Me adentré por el pasillo principal, contando las estanterías.

Divisé un pequeño cartel con el número "5".

Había una chica con un libro muy grande entre las manos.

La miré extrañamente… se parecía tanto a…

-¿Bella?

Ella se volteó.

Me miró paralizada y el libro calló rápidamente de sus manos.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó asustada.

-Es una biblioteca pública.

-Claro.

Ella desvió la mirada.

Me acerqué un poco atrevidamente…

Me agaché y recogí el libro del suelo.

Moría por besarla…

-Bella, lo que pasó ayer…-. Comencé.

-Para. Eso… olvídalo.

-¿Cómo?

-Que lo olvides, Edward. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía…

-¿Volverás conmigo?

-Edward, tu oíste a tus papás.

-¿Y?

-Yo no soy para ti-. Dijo volteándose y devolviendo el libro a la estantería.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia el pasillo de en frente.

-Bella, eso me da igual. Yo te quiero, con eso basta.

-Edward, preferiría que olvidáramos todo, ¿Si?

-Yo no puedo olvidarlo, yo… yo te necesito.

Bella se detuvo.

Se volteó y me miró con mucha frialdad.

-Pues yo no. Puedes irte al infierno con esa Tanya, porque ella si está a tu altura después de todo solo soy una citadina que se quedará en este mugroso pueblo… y.. y -. Comenzó a debilitarse… pequeñas lágrimas luchaban por caer de sus mejillas-. Y… Y puedes casarte con ella y… vivir felices comiendo perdices-. Las lágrimas se derramaban sin piedad, sin más remedio me acerqué a ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Bella, no me importa quién seas ni cuánto dinero tienes ni donde vives, siempre te querré igual, con o sin dinero. No te olvides de eso, ni mis padres, ni los tuyos… ni nadie, ni siquiera mi apellido podrá separarnos, amor.

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo juro, nunca nadie podrá separarnos…

-Parecemos _Romeo y Julieta._

Sonreí

-¿Te gusta _Shakespeare?_

-Es uno de mis autores favoritos.

-Eres mi Julieta…

-Y tú mi Romeo.

-Papeles cambiados, señorita Capuleto.

-No me importa, solo quiero estar contigo.

-Hablando de eso… tenemos el apoyo de alguien al menos.

-¿De quién?

-De mi hermana, Alice.

-¿Ella sabe lo que soy?

-No, aún no sabe que eres el monstruo del lago Ness más hermoso que pueda existir.

Reímos.

-Te quiero-. Me susurró tímidamente.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña-.

Me agaché un poco y posé mis labios en los suyos.

-¿Edward?-. Preguntó una voz varonil.

Rayos, El maldito de Jacob había entrado a la biblioteca.

-Mi amor, debo irme-.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi madre me puso un chaperón, ya sabes, para que no te viese.

Hizo una mueca, y dirigió su mirada hacia el piso.

Se veía tan frágil.

-No estés triste, amor-. Le susurré acariciando su rostro.

-Temo que tus padres terminen separándonos.

-Nunca digas eso. Ni nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, pequeña. Además, Alice es una tramposa, si la conocieras…

Sonrió un poco y me regaló su mirada.

-Me gustaría conocerla.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Tanya?

-Olvídate de esa estúpida.

-Ella te quiere.

-¿Y? a mi solo me interesas tú…

-Temo que… Me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, es tarde. Adiós.-. Me dijo y arrancó de mis brazos.

-¿QUÉ HACES ALLÍ?-. Me cuestionó Jacob.

-¿ah?

-Estabas con alguien-. Me acusó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Me acerqué a él y le palmeé la espalda.

-Con un fantasma, mí querido amigo.

Salí de la biblioteca un poco preocupado.

_¿Qué le había ocurrido a Bella para escapar así por así de mí?_

_***_

**Pido disculpas por no actualizar. El lunes entro a clases, es decir tendré menos tiempo.**

**Bueno Mis niñas, gracias por leer y como he puesto en mis otras actualizaciones, por favor ayuden a mi país.**

**Necesitamos que donen dinero, en estos momentos se hace la teletón por Chile, ya que como vieron en las noticias, un terremoto nos devastó.**

**En el sur... hay muchas personas desesperadas, sin agua, sin comida... sin un techo.**

**SI PUEDEN AYUDAR, POR FAVOR NO DUDEN.**

_Selenne *-*_


	9. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: TODO PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER EXCEPTO LA TRAMA. **

Basado en la película Mexicana:** "AmarTe duele"**

Derechos reservados; Yo digo **NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_"Sorpresas"_

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, al llegar toqué la puerta suavemente.

¿Estaría despierta?

-¿Alice?-. La llamé.

-Pasa Edward.

Abrí la puerta.

Por supuesto, ella se encontraba desayunando en su mesita de té.

Muy humilde pero refinada ciertamente.

Apenas me vio entrar se levantó rápidamente acercándose a mí.

-¡Santo Dios! Edward, ¿Qué han hecho contigo?

-Alice-. Tomé sus manos entre las mías-. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda, solo tú puedes hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero Edward, te ves demacrado.

-Jacob me trajo a patadas aquí.

-¿Te lastimó ese…?

-Para Alice, es retórico.

-Sabes que lo odio.

-No entiendo por qué, pero ese no es el caso… Alice, necesito verme con Bella a escondidas, sea como sea.

-¿Mamá te prohibió Salir?

-Esme me dejó salir solo con Jacob de Chaperón.

-Maldita sea. ¿Dónde vive Bella?

-A la vuelta, y… va al instituto de al lado.

-¡Ah! Eso es un punto a favor hermanito, anhelo conocer a tu amada.

Sonreí.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo, pero no sé cómo lo lograrás… tengo a Bella tan cerca, pero tan lejos, Alice…

-¡Hey! ¿Es que acaso no me conoces? Soy Alice Cullen la mejor cupido que pudiese existir-. Dijo orgullosa.

-Bueno, entonces…

-Mañana quiero que vayamos a buscarla al instituto o al menos déjame conocerla.

-¿Cómo saldré sin Jacob?

-Arrr, el Chaperón… Mmmm… -. Sonrió maléficamente-. Déjame ese problema a mí, saldrás sin embrollos de la casa.

Eso dio miedo. Alice tramaba algo grande…

***

**Bella POV.**

Salí rápidamente del instituto. No sabía por qué, si no había quedado de ver a Edward, pero algo era.

Al bajar las escaleras, no logré verlo, pero si a una muchacha muy parecida a él. Llevaba el cabello en punta, negro. Aunque su cabello no eral del hermoso color de Edward, si sus rostros tenían las mismas facciones tan denotadas y tan hermosas a la vez. Sus ojos, al menos eran los mismos.

Fruncí el seño.

Apenas me miró, sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Bella?

-SI, tú eres…

-Alice Cullen.

Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, se acercó efusivamente hacia mí y me abrazó.

Le devolví el abrazo; más que mal ella era la única que nos apoyaba ahora.

Me soltó re repente y me guió hacia su casa.

-Bueno, Edward me ha hablado tanto de ti, y creo que no se equivocaba. Ah por cierto mi hermano es nuevo en esto, Bella, él nunca se a enamorado antes, te rogaría que no lo hicieses sufrir ni por nada en el mundo. Él es todo lo que tengo, lo adoro…

-Lo sé. Tranquila… Oye y… ¿Edward?

-Te está esperando.

-¿En tú casa?

-Si, ¿por?

Me detuve en seco.

-No, deberías saber que no soy bien recibida allí, después de lo que ocurrió… no quiero, no de verdad, no Alice, por favor no me hagas pasar por esto nuevamente…-. Le supliqué.

-Tranquila, Bella… iremos a la casa, pero no entraremos en ella.

CLICK.

Sabía perfectamente donde se nos juntaríamos.

Suspiró y se detuvo.

-Edward dijo que te dejara aquí, tú sabrías encontrar el camino sola… aunque claro, podría acompañarte solo si supiera donde te llevará. Dijo que era "Su lugar privado" o algo así, ¿Tú entiendes?

-Si, Alice… sé muy bien donde es.

-Odio cuando me dejan fuera de todo…

-Tranquila, creo que con lo que haces, estas dentro de todo… Muchas gracias.

-No tienes por qué. Esme y Carlisle a veces son un poco… in entendibles. Eres muy simpática y tierna, ¿Por qué los separan?

-Porque soy pobre-. Dije con la cabeza gacha.

-La pobreza no se mide con lo material, Bella. Y tal vez podemos ser de distintas clases sociales o que nuestros padres tengan mayores bienes e inversiones, pero la verdadera Riqueza se encuentra dentro de la persona. Junto a su alma.

Me sonrió.

-Ahora, ve a ver a Edward, debe pensar que te rapté.

-¡Gracias Alice! -. Le dije y sin saber por qué la abracé.

Era como tener la hermana que mis padres nunca me dieron. Y bueno, era un deseo vagamente irrealista después de todo.

Rene y Charlie… en cierto sentido no se querían.

Eran mis padres, pero luego de que mamá saliera corriendo de este pueblo- eso decía la historia- ya que no lo aguantó, papá no se volvió a acercar a ella más que todas las veces que pasábamos juntos, y eso no era mucho.

Con un leve instinto picándome por dentro, introduje mis manos entre los matorrales hasta sentir la puerta.

La moví… y allí estaba él, esperándome, como siempre.

-Te demoraste-. Me acusó acunándome entre sus brazos.

Sonreí.

-Alice es un encanto…

-Mm…

… Mis labios ya estaban ocupados con los suyos.

***

**Meses después.**

_Septiembre, 13._

_Todo iba Bien. Todo era simplemente perfecto. _

_Edward y yo nos seguimos viendo todos los días, a hurtadillas claro. _

_Sus padres no habían cedido, y prontamente había visto ya a "Jacob" como su odioso chaperón; muchas veces tuve que esconderme por su culpa._

_Alice y yo nos hicimos muy amigas, en realidad era como mi confidente._

_Aún estaba Jessica, claro. Pero era totalmente diferente._

_A Jess no podía contarle que era novia del chico de la casita grande. Se sentiría mal o algo por el estilo._

_Mike estaba de lo peor. Idiota como siempre y más molestoso que nunca. _

_Necesitaba un respiro. Al menos hacer algo que no fuera a escondidas…_

***

Desperté.

Algo llamó mi atención a mi lado.

Un enorme oso se encontraba allí.

Me senté rápidamente y logré verle el lazo amarrado a su cuello. Y también, la nota.

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, amor!_

_Te recogeré luego del instituto. Podemos hacer lo que quieras, incluso ir a tu casa o salir al cine. Me da igual, te llevaría a "La Luna" o a Marte si fuese necesario. _

_Es viernes, Bella… deberías decirle a tu padre que saldrás conmigo. Ya sabes, presentarme como tu novio oficial. ¿No crees?_

_Miles de besos, Te quiere._

_Tu Edward._

_(PD: El peluche es regalo mío. Entré en la noche, no te preocupes, no me pasó nada. Alice te tiene otra sorpresa, ojalá la disfrutes)_

Sonreí abiertamente.

Abracé al peluche con todas mis fuerzas. Pensando que en realidad era Edward.

Al menos, tenía su delicioso Aroma.

Un repiqueteo cortó mi sueño.

-Bella, no querrás llegar tarde al instituto-. Dijo mi padre.

¿Aún se encontraba aquí?

Vaya, eso era nuevo.

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-Hoy hay turno de tarde. Bueno, me iré cuando tú te vayas pequeña.

-Me levanto de inmediato.

Lo oí bajar por las escaleras.

Woow, 17 años.

Sonreí. Era bueno sentirse mayor.

Me vestí como siempre –el odio uniforme y todo eso- y bajé las escaleras, antes cerrando mi cuarto con llave para no dejar sospechas del hermoso regalo de mi novio.

Papá me esperaba un poco nervioso.

Vi hacia la mesa de la cocina; allí había una torta y un paquete.

-¡Papá!-. Le reproché.

-Nada que nada pequeña… -. Me abrazó apenas bajé.- Feliz cumpleaños, estás tan grande.

Reí.

Era ilógico decirme eso después del "Nada de nada, _pequeña_"

Pero papá era así. Afectuoso cuando tenía que hacerlo. Al igual que yo.

-Gracias.

-Abre tu regalo, la torta puedes comértela cuando regreses del instituto… traté de cambiar mi turno, pero ya sabes. Hay tantos delincuentes por ahí, hay mucho trabajo.

-No te preocupes, creo que saldré con unos amigos…

-¿Tú? ¿Saliendo?

-¿No puedo?

-Claro, ¡Claro! Hija, ve. Es viernes, puedes demorarte, la cena la hago yo. Pero es extraño, tú nunca sales.

-Llegó mi hora.

-Estás tan grande, pero por favor. Cuídate. Y más de tus amigos, hay cada tipejo rondando por ahí…

Blablabla. Ya iba a empezar con su charla de _"Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres"._

Era un pueblo totalmente desconfiado entre sí.

Tomé un vaso de leche y me despedí de papá, guardando mi torta antes.

Me llevé el paquete al colegio, tal vez allí podría abrirlo.

En la cabecilla decía: _"CON AMOR DE MAMÁ Y… PAPÁ"._

UFF! Genial, se habían puesto de acuerdo por un regalo a medias.

Eso era extraño.

Llegué al instituto bien, como era de costumbre. Hoy entregaban los resultados de los exámenes finales, esperaba +A como siempre.

No había bajado una décima desde hace años.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-. Me dijo Jessica apenas me vió. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo le devolví la muestra de afecto.

-Muchas gracias…

-Toma-. Sonrió entregándome una pequeña cajita.

-Jess no tenías por qué…

-Para, para. Lo hice yo. Ábrelo.

Una linda pulsera se encontraba dentro, era bastante colorida.

Me mostró felizmente su muñeca.

-Pulseras de la mistad, para que me recuerdes por siempre. Incluso cuando salgamos de vacaciones.

-Gracias Jess, de verdad me encanta.

Me la coloqué rápidamente para afirmar lo que decía.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella…-. Me llamó alguien desde atrás.

Me volteé e hice una mueca al ver a Mike con una rosa y una caja de bombones en las manos.

¿Tanto dinero se había gastado en mí?

A veces me daba pena este chico, pero entonces recordaba lo insoportable que era.

Gruñí.

-Mike, ¿Por qué gastas dinero en vano?

-Tú no eres ese "vano".

-Ese no es el caso, odio que gasten dinero.

-Bella, es tu cumpleaños, además… esto es muy poco comparado con tu belleza.

Noté como eso le dolía a Jessica, solo por la expresión de su cara.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

Agarré a Jess del brazo y entré al instituto…

Mike no tardó en seguirnos.

-¡Espera Bella! Toma… tus regalos.

-Mike… puedes devolverlos.

-la flor la corté. Los bombones… ¡Vamos acéptalos!

Me detuve.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que pasar por esto?

Suspiré. Hoy no quería peleas.

-Está bien.

Sonrió y se vino directo hacia mi cara – Boca.

Me moví intuitivamente.

Jessica ya se me había adelantado.

-Contrólate, por favor.

Rió.

Me fui caso corriendo hacia Jessica.

***

-Muy bien chicos, pronto sonará el timbre. Sus calificaciones deben estar publicadas en el pasillo. Las dos semanas que vienen, son de repaso del material próximo a venir, el baile del curso y algunas actividades. ¡Qué rápido se pasó el semestre! Los extrañaré. Tercer grado. Les queda tan poco… Las universidades están estudiando a los alumnos desde ya, por el asunto de becas. Ojalá al menos uno llegue hasta esos parámetros- Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia mí. –Darmouth estará encantado de darle una beca, Señorita Swan.

Suspiré.

Todo mi curso se volteó a verme, al final de la sala.

Me sentí un bicho raro.

-Señor Berty, no creo que sean momentos para ver esos asuntos. Aún no sé los resultados de mis exámenes y…

Me miró.

Bien, él si sabía aquellos resultados.

-Aún quedan dos años de instituto-. Agregué.

-¿Sabías que las universidades prestigiosas como Harvard o Darmouth aceptan a los alumnos en su penúltimo año? Y claro, buscan el mejor instituto allá para finalizar la colegiatura.

Bien. Eso era algo sorprendentemente nuevo, y me gustaba la noticia. Pero era imposible.

Yo no cabía en aquellos palacios del saber.

-Emh. Yo…

-Citaré a tu apoderado el próximo semestre. Las clases se reanudan una semana después de año nuevo. Salen de vacaciones la segunda semana de octubre.

Un alumno levantó la mano. Reconocí rápidamente a Ben, por su baja estatura.

-¿Si?-. Preguntó el señor Berty.

-¿Cuál es la necesidad de hacer los exámenes a estas fechas entonces?

-Reglamento interno.

-Gracias.

El timbre sonó.

Nadie corrió hacia el pasillo, ¡Dios! El año pasado las calificaciones habían estado horribles.

Salí lentamente junto a Jessica colgada de mi brazo, temblando.

-Si saco malas calificaciones, mis padres me colgarán. Ya me sacaron del otro instituto, ¿Habrá algo peor?

-Tranquila, Jess. Estudiamos mucho.

-Si, pero yo no soy "Bella Swan"-. Dijo pesadamente.

Hice una mueca.

Me acerqué a la lista aprovechando de ver a mí alrededor. Existía un círculo de jóvenes adolescentes comiéndose las uñas.

Veamos…

+A en física.

+A en Biología

+A en Lengua.

-A en Cálculo.

Suspiré.

Estúpidas matemáticas Pensé en mi fuero interno.

Agarré mi mochila y salí disparada de allí. Edward me estaba esperando, ¿No?

Sonreí abiertamente ante tal pensamiento.

Si, mi amor me esperaba, hoy sería un día muy especial para mí y más que mal, no cumples 17 años todos los días.

Bajé las escaleras una por una rápidamente… mirando hacia todos lados.

-Te Quiero de aquí a Marte…-. Cantó una hermosa voz. La reconocí por sobre todos los gritos de los demás alumnos.

Era él, que con una hermosa voz aterciopelaba me susurraba esa frase tan hermosa que se parecía a su nota de la mañana.

-¡Edward!-. Le grité y me lancé encima de él efusivamente.

No pasé mucho tiempo con mis labios vacíos.

Nos movimos rápidamente escondiéndonos entre las paredes de su enorme mansión y las escaleras del instituto.

Cabíamos perfectamente.

Me apoyó sobre la pared lleno de fuego y deseo sobre él.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-. Me susurró al oído mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Mmm….

-¿Qué haremos hoy? Todo el día de pertenezco…

-¿Y Jacob?

-Ah, el Chaperón se fue con Alice.

Él sonrió demostrando maldad.

Me reí. Algo grande había hecho Alice para tener a Jacob ocupado.

-Creo que… podríamos ir a mi casa, Charlie no está y dejó una rica torta.

-Mmm… Me gusta la idea.

Sonrió y me beso una vez más.

Dios, no quería soltarlo.

-¡¡BELLA!!-. Gritó una voz enfurecida.

Me volteé y vi a Mike rojo por el cólera.

-No te acerques a Mi novia-. Le gruñó Edward poniéndome tras de él.

-¿Tú novia?

-Si, has escuchado bien. BELLA ES MÍ NOVIA.

Mike se movió un poco con una cara congelada.

Me miró directamente a los ojos con la culpabilidad comiéndome.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

-Mike, Edward y yo… somos novios desde hace algún tiempo.

El interpelado se largó a reír.

-Él…jajajaja y tú… jajaja… ¿Novios? ¡Por Dios! Qué ridiculez!

Entonces ya no tenía a Edward protegiéndome, rápidamente ya se encontraba agarrando a Mike.

Un golpe.

Un sonido de algo rompiéndose.

_Continuará…_

_***_

_Desgraciadamente tengo 13 años y recién voy en primero medio. _

_Entré al colegio el lunes pasado, por lo que mi tiempo se acortó enormemente para hacer mis creaciones literarias o al menos trabajar en ellas._

_Amo literatura y amo escribir, pero también me gusta leer, por eso estoy leyendo otras piezas bastantes buenas de la literatura universal._

_Besitos! ya está escrito el capítulo 10 por lo que cuando tenga un minuto, lo pondré._

_Selenne *-*_


	10. Novio Oficial, ¡Peligro!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

_(¡Dios! Necesito leer su nuevo Libro de la saga Crepúsculo (L) La Vida de Bree :3!*)_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**_"Novio oficial"_**

**_ ¡Peligro!_**

-¡Detente Edward, Suéltalo!-. Grité desesperadamente.

Muchos alumnos nos rodearon viendo el espectáculo. La mayoría de ellos gritaba "'¡Mike!" a Coro.

Desesperadamente intenté meterme, pero Mike golpeó fuertemente a Edward en la cara, cayendo este sin respuesta alguna.

Me desesperé.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!-. Grité mientras me acercaba a él. Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer.

Divisé a Jessica ayudando a Mike, arrastrándolo hacia fuera mientras este se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca, rota. Le lancé una mirada envenenada a ambos.

Edward, de repente logró recomponerse abriendo los ojos.

Con una mano en el corazón suspiré pesadamente.

-Bella…-. Susurró él.

-Shh…-. Lo callé posando un dedo en sus labios.

Miré hacia nuestro alrededor.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-. Grité enojada.

-Okay, Chicos, no los quiero aquí, a sus casas, rápido.

_Dios, esa era la voz del director, el señor Greene._

Suspiré muerta de miedo.

¿Qué pensaría él, al verme hincada en el piso, ayudando a un muchacho guapo, con clase y bien vestido, pero con la cara morada?

-Señorita Swan, ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

Tragué en seco.

-Señor Greene…

-¿Se encuentra bien su amigo?-. Preguntó algo alarmado.

Ese era el reconocimiento por ser la alumna ejemplar del instituto.

-No, recibió un buen golpe en la cara.

-Eso veo, ayúdeme a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Cuando pasamos llevando a Edward al interior del instituto, muchos compañeros me miraron extrañados.

No vi ni a Mike ni a Jessica.

Cobardes-. Pensé.

Recostamos cuidadosamente a mi novio en la camilla, mientras la señora Cooper comenzaba a curarlo.

-Señorita Swan, vamos afuera-. Me pidió el director.

Miré a Edward, el cual asintió.

El director me llevó a una banca fuera de la enfermería, mirándome compasivamente, comenzó.

-Bueno, Isabella tu expediente está totalmente limpio, lo sabes y no quiero que se manche con esto, pero aún no entiendo nada, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién era ese chico?

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente.

-Tranquila, esto quedará entre nosotros.

-Bueno,… él es Edward, mi… novio. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y pues vino a verme, a buscarme… digo, Mike nos vió juntos y tiene un pequeño enredo sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, por lo que cuando le dije que Edward era mi novio, se largó a reír y a decir cosas y Edward pues…

Levanté los hombros. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Te defendió.

Asentí.

-Se nota que el chico no es de por aquí…

Negué.

-Vive al lado, pero va al instituto privado.

-Ya lo veo. Bella, agradecería que no volviera a ocurrir esto, por lo que… intenta que tu novio no ronde mucho por aquí, ah además, Newton se irá de castigo. Feliz cumpleaños, y deseo que el chico se recupere pronto-. Murmuró acariciándome el cabello y marchándose posteriormente.

Suspiré. Nada de policías por aquí, es decir, no Charlie.

Volví a entrar a la enfermería, divisando a Edward, el cual se encontraba sentado con su cara aún hinchada y un paño con hielos. Nada grave.

Sonrió apenas me vio.

-¿Cómo estás?-. Pregunté abrazándolo.

-Mejor, ya puedo irme.

-Vamos…-. Respondí entrelazando mis dedos en su mano vacía.

Le dimos las Buenas tardes a la señora Cooper y salimos al fin de allí.

-Deberías ir a descansar-. Murmuré afuera.

-No, Alice trabajó mucho cómo para que yo lo eche a perder, además es tu cumpleaños, pequeña-. Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Sonreí. Por eso quería tanto a Edward.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?é.

-Que tal si… me muestras tu casa. Agradecería entrar por la puerta.

Asentí. Todo con tal de tenerlo más tiempo conmigo.

Besé suavemente sus labios, tratando de no rozar con el trapo con hielos que sostenía sobre su cara.

Sonrió un poco a cambio.

***

-Este es el living y ese el comedor. En realidad no hay mucho que mostrar-. Dije cabizbaja.

Puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.

-No importa lo material, Bella. Importa la persona por dentro.

-lo sé, pero somos tan diferentes. No concordamos.

-El cariño que nos tenemos hace que concordemos en algo mucho más especial y grande.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti… Pero bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Tengo pendiente el regalo de mis padres y… la torta, Gracias por el peluche, me encanta.

-De nada…

-¿Quieres ver algo conmigo?

-Veo hasta las estrellas con tal de estar contigo.

Sonreí sonrojándome.

-Iré arriba y vuelvo, siéntate en el sofá.

Me guiñó un ojo.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos en dirección a mi dormitorio. Sabía perfectamente qué tomaría de allí. Deseaba que Edward viera mi película favorita conmigo en mi cumpleaños. Era algo "especial" ya que nunca la había visto con nadie, siquiera con Charlie ya que se dormía al comienzo.

Saqué el cassete y bajé rápidamente. Ni siquiera me molesté en cambiarme el uniforme.

Edward me esperaba en el último peldaño de la escalera, por lo que me abalancé sobre él.

Sin darme cuenta, me tomó en brazos igual que una niña, lo cual provocó mi sonrojo.

Su sonrisa era cautivadora, y sus ojos brillantes denotaban excitación.

No en el sentido malo, sino en que estábamos juntos, al fin.

Ya no teníamos que escondernos del Chaperón.

Edward me bajó delicadamente acomodándome en el sofá.

Eso me recordó algo…

-Edward, ¿Qué hizo Alice con Jacob?

El interpelado rió mientras se acomodaba a mi lado y comenzaba a jugar con mis manos.

-Alice se lo llevó por ahí.

-¿Dónde?

Edward seguía intentando no reírse.

-De compras en Puerto Ángeles.

Me congelé bromeando.

-Alice de compras… eso da miedo.

Una sonrisa pícara inundó su hermoso rostro.

-Se fueron apenas amaneció, y no es que el auto de Alice se demore mucho en llegar hasta allí. Tiene bastante potencia.

-jajaja… pobre Chaperón.

-Se lo merecía.

Me lancé entre sus brazos, haciendo que nos apoyásemos en el respaldo del sofá.

Él instintivamente comenzó a besarme.

Sus labios recorrían lentamente los míos, dejando estragos en ellos.

Cerré los ojos encerrándome en mi burbuja feliz. Con un poco de miedo, noté como nuestras lenguas comenzaban a rozarse, no sabía que hacer. Me dejé llevar por el momento, porque… seguramente las parejas comunes hacían esto, ¿No?

Deslicé levemente mi lengua entre su boca… miles de sensaciones me recorrieron. Edward me apretó mucho más contra él.

Temblé. No de frío… era extraño.

Seguimos besándonos… y sin darme cuenta, él se abalanzó suavemente sobre mí, haciendo que me inclinara recostándome en el sofá.

Mis mejillas ardían, pero no me interesaba.

Lentamente, mi mano se deslizó por su pecho. Me sentí extraña al hacer esto. Su mano tras mi espalda, hacía que nos apretásemos mucho más, pero yo disfrutaba de esto. Tenía cierto miedo…

Su boca se deslizo por mi cuello, dejándome respirar.

-Ed…ward….-. Titubeé.

-¿Mmm?

-No quiero que esto ocurra.

Se detuvo.

-Tienes razón.

Rápidamente se levantó de sobre mí.

-Lo siento… no sé en qué estaba pensando-. Dijo algo culpable.

-No, Edward… mira, esto es algo delicado. Somos jóvenes y… no quiero un bebé. Te quiero lo suficiente como para… hacer esto contigo, pero no estoy preparada-. Declaré bajando mi mirada.

La vergüenza me carcomía.

Puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.

-Tranquila Bella, yo también soy un inexperto en esto… y, tampoco sé qué hacer… pero quiero que estemos juntos. Lo haremos cuando te sientas preparada, no antes-. Respondió besando mi mano.

Noté como el color subía a sus mejillas.

Se veía más hermoso de lo que era.

Acaricié el lugar donde este había llegado sonriendo.

-Quiero que veamos una película juntos, luego podemos salir…

-Todo con tal de estar contigo.

Besé sus labios tiernamente y puse la película; luego me enrollé junto a él en el sofá.

Comenzamos a ver la película, pero cómo de costumbre, yo no aguanté las lágrimas en su final.

-Tranquila, bebé… es solo una película.

-¿Tanto duele el amor?

-Mmm… yo creo que si, me sentí totalmente destruido el día en que me prohibieron verte.

-No recordemos eso… pero Edward, me da pena… yo no quiero terminar así… nosotros… esto…

Seguí llorando.

-Shhhh… no hables incoherencias. La película es solo una película. Tú o yo… no terminaremos muertos, además lucharemos contra todos por nuestro cariño.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro.

-Gracias.

Besó tiernamente mis labios para sellar el pacto.

-Esta película… ha marcado mi vida… y no quiero que te vayas preso por venir a verme, Edward. Sabes… siempre soñé con un romance de esos.

-¿Y no lo vives ahora?

-Es mucho mejor que eso.

Seguimos mirándonos durante muchísimo tiempo.

Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, tan brillantes, pero tan dorados… tan apacibles, tan… Tan, Edward.

Comenzamos a besarnos efusivamente de nuevo.

Maldición, el deseo era incontenible…

-Torta, torta…-. Susurró cuando él era el que más quería continuar.

-Mmmm…

***

-Chocolate… dulce chocolate-. Murmuré luego de que terminamos la torta.

-Me encanta el chocolate.

-A mi también-. Agregué con una sonrisita.

-Mi amor, ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí en la mañana?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Decirle a tu padre.

Me congelé.

-Edward, yo…

-¿Tienes miedo?

Asentí.

-Estaré aquí.

-Charlie puede matarte con su pistola.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-. Preguntó riendo.

-No lo sé…

Un auto se detuvo. Miré hacia el reloj…

Eran las 20:00 horas.

Miré a Edward con unos ojos como plato.

-Escóndete.

-Bella, yo…

-Edward, escóndete en mi cuarto. Charlie puede matarte si te ve aquí.

-Soy tu novio.

-Si, pero… a mi padre le daría un ataque si te ve aquí.

La manecilla se movió.

Me alarmé mucho más.

-¿Bella, cariño?

-Ed… Edward…-. Titubeé.

-No, Bella.

-¿Probaste la torta? Inmediatamente iré a la cocina, solo deja colgar…

-Si papá.

-Vete-. Dije silenciosamente.

-¡¿BELLA?!-. Se oyó una voz más cercana.

Mierda.

* * *

**Disculpen la demora, se me fue que solamente había subido hasta el nueve. Trabajo en el Once ahora ^^ Es muuuuy Lindo! espero disfruten este capítulo y 1313 ¿Qué pasará? ¿Verá Charlie a Edward? ¿Le disparará? ¡Entérese en el próximo capítulo!**

**Se viene Niñas... Bueno, nuevamente me disculpo pero mi tiempo ha sido recortado enormemente :/ El capítulo VI de "Lo que quedó de nuestro amor" recién está en proceso... ufff! y No he escrito nada de "I Will never Hurt you" D:**

**Me siento pésimo! miles de pruebas... UFF! Felices pascuas... hoy fué un día hermoso, el señor resucitó al fin!**

**Y Bueno... una información: Yo, como puse en mi muro, soy TEAM ROBSTEN ( Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart Juntos como pareja) Porque creo que son novios escondidos XD y Bueno, escribí un Fic de ellos... llamado "La decisión". Ese fic está terminado; Estoy dispuesta a enviarlo vía correo On Line... si quiere leerlo, envieme un Mensaje privado con su correo y su Nombre Por favor (: así nos conocemos...**

**Besitos!**


	11. Emprender el Vuelo

**Disclaimer: TODO PERTENECE A MEYER EXCEPTO LA TRAMA. **

**FANFICTION BASADO EN LA PELÍCULA "AMARTE DUELE"**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_"Em__prender el vuelo"_

Traté de recomponer mi rostro antes de que mi padre me viera azul.

Era difícil, luego del susto que me había llevado Edward al no querer irse, pero rápidamente se escabulló escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?- Dije medio asfixiada.

-¡Bella! Tú torta sigue intacta-. Me remendó.

Solté el aire de golpe.

-Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo… emh…

-¿Me darías un trozo? Muero de hambre.

-Claro, claro-. Hice ademán de traer un cuchillo para partirla.

Estaba nerviosa. Había estado a segundos de tener una verdadera catástrofe frente de a mí. Era imposible nombrar la palabra novio en mi casa.

La verdad es que al no tener experiencia ni haber mostrado interés tampoco, papá nunca se había molestado en hablar el tema conmigo… por lo que yo no sabía y temía – demasiado- su reacción al conocer a Edward como Novio oficial.

Tirité nuevamente ante aquella idea.

-Eh… papá, creo que estoy cansada.

-¿Cansada? ¡Es viernes Bella! Sal, diviértete, llama a alguna amiga o no sé… haz lo que quieras, es tu cumpleaños, no te mantendré retenida aquí.

-Sabes que eso de "salir" no está dentro de mi vida.

-Bella, siento que pasas demasiado tiempo encerrada aquí, ¡Te estresarás! Eres una adolescente, tienes 17 años… no pretenderás vivir encerrada hasta los treinta…

-¡Papá! Por favor, no… sabes que me iré. ¿Ya me estás echando?

-Soy tu padre Bella, quiero que formes tu propia vida y que emprendas tu vuelo como todos los hombres de este mundo, ya sabes formar tu propia familia, vivir tu vida, salir, conocer… No todo es estar encerrada en tu casa, hija.

-Créeme que lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-De poder puedes Bella, ¿Por qué no sales con tu amiga… Jessica, o Mike?

_Porque son unos idiotas_-. Pensé.

-Porque no creo que tengan tiempo.

-Entonces haz nuevos amigos

-Cómo si fuera tan fácil…

-No sé, Bella. Hoy no te quiero encerrada aquí.

Sonreí ante la idea que había cruzado mi mente.

-¿De verdad me echarás de casa por hoy?

-No lo tomes así, solo quiero que te distraigas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Salí directo hacia mi cuarto; papá iba tras de mí.

-¿Bella, estas bien?

Abrí la puerta de mi pieza torpemente y la cerré con un portazo.

-¿Edward?-. Susurré débilmente

-Por aquí, princesa…-. Respondió abrazándome.

Sonreí.

Papá golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

-Bella, no quería decir eso… no te estoy echando, ni digo que no tienes amigos… hija, ábreme.

-No te preocupes, saldré como me pediste.

Miré a Edward con cara de entendimiento.

Con una sonrisota asintió, dirigiéndose a la ventana para escapar.

Tomé mi chaqueta y acomodando el cabello, abrí la puerta.

Pasé delante de mi padre como si este fuese solo una estatua.

Él me siguió mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo. Tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

-¡Volveré tarde!-. Informé y salí.

Aún el sol se posaba en el cielo. Corrí hacia la vuelta de la esquina, solo para refugiarme en los fuertes brazos de Edward Cullen; Mi milagro personal.

Él me acarició instantáneamente el cabello.

-No quiero que te sientas mal…

-No estoy mal. Papá es un poco insensible, creo que aún le duele la separación…

-¿Sigue queriendo a tu madre?

-Temo que si. Ha sido un hombre completamente solitario desde que mamá se largó de aquí, o al menos eso he notado. Aún conserva fotos de su matrimonio por la casa, aunque trata de esconderlas.

-Debe ser doloroso separarse del amor de tu vida.

-El amor duele, Edward. Duele demasiado.

-No sé que haría si nos separaran…

-Yo, creo que me sentiría perdida.

-Y yo… me sentiría vacío-Apretó más sus brazos a mi alrededor- Si te perdiera, mi corazón se perdería contigo, Bella. Eres todo para mí, eres única… nunca había conocido a alguien tan especial para mi vida, nunca me había enamorado… hasta que te vi y ¡Si! Doy gracias a Dios por eso.

Sonreí.

Al fin me sentía amada en esta vida, al fin sentía que a alguien le pertenecía y que también me pertenecía a mí… nunca pensé en enamorarme, incluso, nunca pensé encontrar el amor en Forks.

Todo era nuevo, todo era hermoso teniendo a Edward entre mis brazos… en realidad no me importaba si el vestía sedas caras y yo poliéster, no me interesaba si él tenía dinero y yo no… nada me importaba, lo único que sabía por ahora era que…

… Lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

-Te amo-. Murmuré. Y si… lo sentía.

Poniendo un dedo bajo mi barbilla levantó mi rostro incubándome en unos brillantes y hermosos ojos color miel.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… te amo con todo mí ser, Edward Cullen. No dudo eso.

-Eres todo para mí, mi luz, mi estrella, mi cielo, mi sol… todo, Bella… eres mi princesa, solo mía. Te amo con todo mi corazón… aunque bueno, ni siquiera es mío ya que te comenzó a pertenecer desde el primer día que te vi y corriste lejos de mí.

-Pequeño… ¿Larguémonos de aquí? Corramos lejos… muy lejos… solos…

-Concuerdo contigo, ¿Dónde quieres ir hoy?

-Al cielo mismo si es contigo.

-Mmm… mejor vayamos al cine, será un lugar íntimo.

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allí?

Rebuscó rápidamente entre sus bolsillos.

-Mi Volvo.

-¿Tienes auto propio?

-Claro, ¿Cómo crees que llevaría a Alice?

-Hablando de ella… ¿Qué ocurrió con Jacob? ¿Y sin nos ve?

-No, Alice ya me informó que ella y el chaperón están cenando por ahí… y ella le está contando la diferencia entre la moda italiana y la moda francesa.

Quedé con cara de pregunta.

Edward me comprendió con una sonrisa torcida.

-Lo mantendrá ocupado por al menos cinco horas más.

-Me agrada eso.

-Siempre…-. Murmuró besándome y entrelazando nuestras manos.

***

Decidimos ver una película romántica, titulada _"El diario de una pasión"_, realmente era hermosa, y más teniendo a Edward abrazándome.

Claramente, él ya se había leído ese libro, por lo que me recitaba algunas frases al oído haciéndolo todo más romántico.

¿Y lloré? ¡Pues claro! Si una película de amor no te emociona o hace llorar no es una verdadera película de amor…

-¿En qué piensas?-. Preguntó luego de algunos minutos, mientras caminábamos por el centro de Puerto ángeles.

Yo iba tomada de su brazo, pero escondiendo mis manos en la chaqueta.

Sentía que no habíamos hablado en horas.

No respondí.

-Bella, mírame. ¿Qué te ocurre? Me tienes desesperado.

-Estaba pensando en mi vida…

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Seguimos avanzando hacia el estacionamiento.

-No sé, Edward. Siento que hay cosas que están mal.

-¿Qué cosas, amor?

-Mis padres… y… mi noviazgo contigo.

-¿Qué tenemos de mal? ¡Hoy estábamos lo más bien!

-No quiero mantener a papá al margen de esto, sabe que me atemoriza.

-Pues digámosle.

-¡Para mi no es fácil!

-Bella, ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto?

-No sé si estamos haciendo lo correcto…

-¿Y qué es lo correcto?

-¿Terminar?

De repente él se detuvo.

-¡No, Bella, No! Yo te amo y tú me amas… No voy a permitir que esto nos separe, no Bella, por el amor de Dios, ¡No!-. Comenzó a balbucear desesperado.

Puse un dedo en sus labios callándolo.

Levanté mi mirada hacia la suya y medio sonreí.

-Dije que sería lo correcto, no que lo haría.

-¿Entonces?

-Seguiremos juntos hasta que… el destino diga otra cosa.

-Siempre estaremos juntos.

Sonreí realmente.

-Es hora de contarte la historia completa Edward…

-¿Qué historia?

-Mi Historia.

-Te oigo…

Tomando aire, comencé.

-Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeña, y bueno… se casaron muy jóvenes por el embarazo de mamá. Yo, viví toda mi infancia creyendo un cuento de hadas, o algo así. Mamá decía que Mi padre nos quería mucho, pero él debía quedarse en Forks, al otro lado de USA para trabajar por nosotras. Nunca le creí realmente ya que de vez en cuando, notaba que faltaba una foto más de mi padre en la casa. Un día, cuando yo la era adolescente la vi con un tipo. De inmediato le exigí una explicación sobre quién era aquel tipo y que ocurría con Charlie, al cual visitaba pocas veces al año. Mamá me contó la verdad al fin, ellos estaban divorciados desde hace años… también me contó que luego de los meses posteriores a mi nacimiento las peleas comenzaron por diferentes razones, como el dinero en el hogar… no pude evitar sentirme culpable al oír eso.

-Tú no tenías la culpa de nada-. Agregó Edward.

-Lo sé, pero aún así es difícil, papá no tiene bastante dinero, lo sabes… mamá en Phoenix trataba de darme lo mejor y claro, hasta iba a un instituto privado. Meses después me comentó que se casaría con Phil, su novio, y bueno… tomé la drástica decisión de mudarme aquí. Desde ese día tengo miedo. Juré nunca mentirles a mis hijos, y nunca tener problemas con el dinero… viviría como corresponde, con lo justo y necesario, no pidiendo cosas inservibles. Prometí también nunca cometer el error de mis padres… y temo estarlo cometiendo.

Una débil lágrima calló por mi mejilla.

-Bella, nunca permitiría que el dinero nos separase.

-Amarte me está doliendo. Tu familia no me quiere, y temo que papá al ver tu situación económica me niegue estar contigo.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Miedo tal vez, miedo a repetir la historia.

-No… no se repetiría.

-Edward, tú tienes dinero, yo no.

-Eso no importa aquí, el dinero va y viene.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá más adelante? Cuando le comentes a tu familia que sigues conmigo… ¿Qué dirá tu madre? ¿Tu padre? ¡Tus hermanos!

-Mi madre que está en el cielo sabe que eres lo que quiero. Mis tíos, tendrán que aceptarlo de una vez por todas… Mi hermana te adora, y mis otros hermanos… se acostumbrarán.

-No quiero poner a tu familia en tu contra.

-No la pondrás, ellos tendrán que acostumbrarse quieran o no… a demás ¿Sabes? Seré mayor de edad, y podré hacer lo que me de la gana.

-Te irás a la universidad cuando eso ocurra.

-Aún faltan dos años de instituto para eso.

-Me han comentado que las universidades prestigiosas llevan a sus alumnos a terminar el último año de colegiatura allá. Te irás de todos modos.

-No, no me iré.

-A mi también me ofrecieron eso en el instituto.

Sonrió esperanzado.

-¿Enserio? Podemos irnos juntos…

-No estudiaré.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad Bella, tus estudios… podrías ser profesional, estudiarías en Hardvar o en Darmouth conmigo,

-Mi deber es trabajar y quedarme aquí. Para eso nací.

-Puedes doblar tu futuro amor…

-No puedo Edward. Ves, esas son las diferencias que nos separan.

-No, Bella… tú nos estas separando.

Suspiré.

Debía cortar con esta conversación ahora mismo o terminaríamos discutiendo. El tema me dolía… y más ahora que él sabía la verdad.

Pero de todas formas lo amaba con toda mi alma y no lo dejaría ir, o al menos… estaría cerca de él hasta el tiempo que fuese necesario y que no nos dañásemos con esto.

-Tranquilo, es hora de irnos a casa. ¿Si?

-Como digas… pero antes…

-¿Si?

-¿Me amas?

Sonreí y me acerqué muy cerquita de él.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón-. Respondí y lo besé en los labios exultantemente.

***

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Besitos!

Maay *-*


	12. La otra cara de la Historia

**DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; yo solo contextualizo sus flamantes personajes en otra época, otro estilo de vida, otra posición, otro.. Blablah xD Les hago un mundo pararlelo.**

**YO DIGO NO AL PLAGIO**

**Capítulo 12**

_"La otra cara de la historia"_

Después de todo, algo bueno salía en mi vida. O al menos eso predecía.

Mis padres me habían regalado un lindo collar de plata, que por dentro contenía una foto de ellos y un espacio vacío para colocar la que yo quisiera. Sabía perfectamente qué foto iría allí…

Aun era una adolescente. Tenía 17 años y estaba completamente enamorada de un solo hombre; el más perfecto, el más hermoso… Edward era todo, aunque nuestra relación no podría tener un futuro asegurado, no temía a nade junto a él. Ni siquiera a la misma muerte.

Aquella tarde saldría con Edward. Papá ni imaginaba que podría estar haciendo, peor al ver que comenzaba a rondar mas a menudo por el pueblo, accedió a darme los permisos necesarios.

-¿A dónde irás?-. Preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Ya te dije que saldría.

-Si, pero ¿Con quién?

-Con Alice.

-¿Alice?

-Es una chica que llegó al pueblo papá, a la casa vacía…

-¿A la mansión?

-Si, ella.

-No me gusta que te juntes con ricachones. Solo hacen daño a los que tienen menos…

-Ella no es así.

-Bella, cariño, todos son iguales.

-No papá-. Dije tajantemente.

-Hay hija, algún día lo descubrirás por ti misma, entonces… aquí estaré yo para apoyarte-. Dijo esto y salió dándome paso para salir.

Había quedado de encontrarme con Edward en nuestro jardín de siempre, por supuesto, compartiríamos una tarde juntos.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres hermosa?-. Susurró una voz atrás mío.

Me volteé sonriente; Teniendo frente mío a un ángel.

-Si, pero amo que lo repitas-. Contesté apegándome a él.

-Entonces te lo diré por siempre…-. Murmuró dirigiéndose a mi oído-. Eres hermosa, hermosa… te amo.

-Yo también.

-Mmm…

Mantuvimos nuestros labios unidos por un buen momento.

-¿Qué piensas?-. Preguntó luego de un momento.

-En las nubes, son tan cambiantes…

-Jajaja… Mira veo un elefante.

Lo miré extraño.

-Mira bien, amor. Hay un elefante allí arriba.

-¿Dónde?-. Pregunté mirando al cielo enrarecidamente.

-Allí, mira… el elefante se mueve y ¡Oh! ¿Ves aquella niña sobre él? Es nuestra hija Marie… ¿No es hermosa?

Me sonrojé de inmediato. ¿Hijos?

El calor se me subió hasta el cuello, incluso me costó tragar.

-¿Nuestra… hija?

-Si, es hermosa como tú.

-¿Quieres hijos?

-Adoro los niños, Bella, ¿Tú no quieres tener hijos conmigo?

No respondí. Miré la hora; debía volver a casa pronto.

-¿Bella?

-Me gustan los niños, pero no sé si quiera tener…

¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-No sé… de que no sea feliz conmigo, o de no ser lo suficientemente buena madre como para tenerlo, pienso que soy una irresponsable, no estaría lista para cuidar de otro ser humano tan indefenso como… un hijo.

-Yo te ayudaría.

-No nos conviene soñar.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tu la pesimista en la relación y yo el soñador? ¿No debería ser al revés, amor?

-No soy pesimista, soy realista Eddy.

Medio sonrió.

-¿Y si dejamos de ser realistas y hacemos de esto un sueño?

-Uno de los dos debe tener los pies en la tierra.

-No me gusta mucho la idea.

-¿Para qué discutir esto de nuevo, Edward?

-No estoy discutiendo, pero siento que no disfrutas de la relación; no eres feliz.

-Soy feliz solo por amarte.

-¿Por qué no piensas en que las cosas saldrán bien, entonces?

-Porque no puedo. Me es imposible tratar de convencerme de algo que no ocurrirá.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo nuestro es por un tiempo, cosa que luego está obligado a terminar?

-No tan drásticamente, pero si…

-¡Basta! Por favor… ¡Basta!

-¿Edward?

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar que lo nuestro va a acabar, Por favor?

-Lo siento.

Rápidamente se enderezó tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Yo tenía la mirada perdida, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que vendría… en la pérdida y en lo que acababa de ver. No quería ver a Edward enojado ni dolido, pero tampoco quería ilusionarlo en vano.

-Bella, yo te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, incluso eres bueno, la segunda mujer en mi vida… la primera en la vida terrenal. Te amo como eres y como piensas, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, gracias por existir… Gracias por todo. Por favor amor, lo único que te pido es que nos demos una oportunidad para estar juntos y ser felices sin preocuparnos del resto, sin dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe. ¿Estás dispuesta?

No supe que decir. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, No… Él no podía llorar, no lo permitiría…

-Edward, debo irme.

-Okay.

Nos levantamos en silencio mientras salíamos hacia la calle principal.

-Espera.

-¿Si?-. Preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.

-Te amo bebé, lo siento por ser así.

-No me pidas perdón, me enamoré de ti así… Siendo tú Bella, no haré que cambies.

Mantuvimos la conversación mientras caminábamos tranquilamente hacia mi casa. Como Charlie aún no sabía nada de nuestra relación – y todo era mejor así- él solo podía dejarme hasta la esquina, esto le molestaba por supuesto, pero respetaba mis decisiones como todo un caballero.

Otro punto a favor para amarlo más aún.

-Bien… llegamos-. Anuncié.

-¿Cuándo nos veremos?

-¿Mañana?

-Rosalie me pidió que la llevara a Puerto Ángeles a comprar ropa, por lo que no estaré en el día…

-Ahh-. Dije tristemente.

-Deja abierta la ó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sonreí también.

-¿Tendré visitas?

-Algo así…

-Me gusta la idea.

-Mmh…

Nuestros labios se encontraron rápidamente. Lo besé con pasión…

Un ruido reconocido me dejó congelada, haciendo que me separase de Edward, de inmediato.

Era sin duda el auto y la sirena de Charlie.

Edward me miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Es…?

-Si.

Sentí unos pasos estruendosos. Las botas de mi padre pisaban fuertemente los charcos de agua que aun quedaban por las lluvias anteriores.

-¡Me puede decir qué rayos está haciendo la señorita Swan con este caballero!-. Gritó.

Me volteé lentamente.

-Papá.

-Nada que papá aquí, Isabella. ¿Qué diablos haces con el hijo del doctor? ¿No te dije que no te entrometieras en la vida de ellos? ¡Dónde esta tu supuesta amiga!

-Papá… yo puedo…

**-¡NADA. A LA CASA, AHORA!**

-Jefe Swan-. Habló Edward.

-Tendré una larga charla con tu padre jovencito, te prohíbo tajantemente que te acerques a Isabella ¿Okay? Tú y tus hermanos… Nadie, deja de perseguirla y te aseguro que Bella dejará de molestarte. Ya mucho haces con revolver el gallinero por aquí…

-No entiendo de qué habla y no me separaré de Bella. Yo la amo.

-¿Amor? ¡Por favor! Es obvio que tú solo… ¡Vete para la casa Isabella!

No pude más. Me puse a llorar desesperadamente y zafándome de los brazos de Edward, corrí hacia la casa.

-¿Por qué me desobedeces?-. Otra vez Charlie golpeaba la mesita con el Puño.

No atinaba a nada, solo mantenía mi cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzadas.

-¡Bella!

-Tú no entiendes nada papá…-. Me atreví a murmurar.

-Sé mucho mas de la vida que tú. Bella, ¿Cómo no entiendes que intento protegerte?

-¿Intentas protegerme alejándome del chico que amo?

-Bella entiéndelo, él no es para ti.

-¿Y quién es para mí?

-… Bella, por favor cariño, compréndeme. Soy tu padre y te quiero, por eso te estoy protegiendo de lo que sufrirás si mantienes esa relación.

-¿Qué problemas hay en que yo me enamore? ¡**¡¿Acaso te molesta que mi relación salga bien y la tuya con mi madre no?-**. Grité con toda la furia que pude.

Charlie se puso de pie.

**-¡NO QUIERO QUE PASES LO MISMO QUE YO PASÉ POR TU MADRE, ESO ES TODO!**

Me congelé.

-Eso no es cierto… mamá… No…

Seguí llorando desesperadamente mientras miles de imágenes se venían a mi cabeza.

Les debo cien mil excusas y disculpas por no haber actualizado en meses.

Lo siento, pero mi estado anímico NO está Bien. Incluso mis amigos temen que entre en depresión...

Ya no sé que hacer con mi vida... pero bueno...

Aquí me esforcé por escribirles esto, Ojalá les guste. Lo hice con todo mi amor posible y OJO! tenía escrito el capítulo 12 de hace tiempo pero me negué a publicarlo porque era super feo el capítulo, cortaba totalmente con la historia. Eso es culpa también de mi estado de ánimo...

Gracias por leerme; Gracias por todo.

Me demoraré en volver a actualizar, aviso al tiro, ya que estoy con pruebas coeficiente dos o pruebas finales en el liceo.

¡**¡SE VIENE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE EDWARD (Domingo) Y LA AVANT PREMIÉRE DE ECLIPSE! ( 30 de Junio :3)**

Besitos

Maay *-*


	13. Verdades

**Disclaimer: todo es de meyer pero las palabras y la historia en Sí es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

_"Verdades"_

**-¡NO QUIERO QUE PASES LO MISMO QUE YO PASÉ POR TU MADRE, ESO ES TODO!**

Me congelé.

-Eso no es cierto… mamá… No…

Seguí llorando desesperadamente mientras miles de imágenes se venían a mi cabeza.

Mamá no pudo haber sido tan mala con papá. Pero… ¿Por qué me había gritado eso? ¿Cuál era la verdad en su relación? ¿Qué secretos me habían escondido tantos años?

-Ella nunca te contó la verdad.

-¿Qué me escondieron?-. Pregunté arrastrando las palabras.

-Nuestra relación nunca fue color de rosa, hija.

-Por algo se divorciaron. Pero mamá es buena, no me imagino que daño te habrá hecho.

-Bells… tu madre, era una persona bastante ególatra y ambiciosa.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

No, mamá luchaba por lo que tenía, no era ambiciosa ni tampoco pensaba tanto en ella.

-No es así.

-Así la conocí yo. Me enamoré a primera vista de aquella mujer de cabello semi ondulado tono tierra y ojos celestes. Una verdadera arpía.

-Cállate.

-René era muy amorosa, vestía ropa fina y usaba accesorios caros. Era una chica especial, demasiado especial.

La amé al instante. Yo era un hijo de padres esforzados, pero no usaba la mejor ropa ni iba al colegio más caro, era un chico humilde. Pero al comenzar la relación todo fue empeorando; cuando salíamos yo no tenía dinero para llevarla al lugar más caro y eso la estresaba. Terminamos muchas veces por esta razón, pero finalmente decidimos que el amor era más fuerte. A penas supe que estaba embarazada le propuse matrimonio. Una boda sencilla, no la gran fanfarria que siempre soñó. Todos los días me odié por no tener dinero y darle mejor vida…

-Pero no es tu culpa no tenerlo, papá.

-Tu madre no entendía. Más bien creo que se casó conmigo, mas por ti que por amor, porque de eso estoy seguro que no le quedaba hacia mí.

-Mamá siempre te recordaba luego de que te fueses… Aunque según yo, tú trabajabas lejos por nosotras…

-Esa mentira la propuso ella.

-¿Luego de mi nacimiento que ocurrió?

-Tuvimos una gran discusión cuando llegué con un coche para ti. Era muy "humilde" para tu madre, la cual me hizo un escándalo por traer tan poca cosa. Ese día me echó de la casa diciendo que sola podía más contigo. Me exigió salir pronto.

Días después volví por mi ropa y elegimos las visitas y que te diríamos ya que eras una niña bastante inteligente para tus cortos cuatro años. Me vine a Forks amándolas a las dos eternamente…

Mi corazón se partía al saber que mamá había echado a papá.

El sucio dinero.

-Papá…

-No quiero que tú sufras lo mismo, que te rechacen luego de usarte solo porque no tienes recursos económicos. Lo siento por ser tan poca cosa, hija. Desearía darte más.

-Me das lo que necesito, con eso basta. Pero Edward es diferente papá.

-Tu madre también solía ser diferente Bella, embarazada era diferente…

-Papá, él me ama de verdad.

-Ella también juraba eso.

-No me destruyas de esta manera Charlie, por favor.

-No quiero verte sufrir posteriormente.

-Según tú Edward no es para mí, ¿Entonces quién?

-Mike…

-No me gusta.

-Él te quiere.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bella, él me habló de tu relación con este chico ayer…

Maldito soplón. Me las va a pagar.

Pensé.

-Él no me agrada.

-Es tu amigo, de verdad te quiere el chico.

-Papá no puedo dejar de ver a Edward.

-Si no lo haces me veré en la obligación de tomar medidas.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer jefe Swan?

-Queda tajantemente prohibido que veas a ese joven y a su familia. Te quiero del colegio a la casa y viceversa.

**-¡ODIO QUE HAGAS ESTO**!-. Grité y corrí a mi dormitorio para encerrarme.

Me lancé en mi cama a llorar desconsoladamente.

Con mi padre en contra de nosotros me sentía peor. A él lo quería demasiado como para desobedecerlo, pero Edward era mi mundo ahora…

Un mundo al cual según todos debía renunciar, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo…

Mi historia no tenía por qué ser igual a la de mi padre y él tenía que entender eso fuese como fuese.

Poco a poco me fui dejando llevar por el sueño…

**Flash Back. / Charlie.**

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-¡Eres un muerto de hambre que nunca podrá mantenernos!

-René… yo… no puedes decir eso.

-Vete, que yo puedo perfectamente arreglármelas con MI hija.

-Nuestra dirás.

-Tú no elegiste tenerla.

-¿Elegir?

-Yo no quise quedar embarazada.

-René… yo me llevo a Isabella entonces.

-No, es mía ahora.

-Pero…

-Vete Charlie, desde que te conozco mi vida es desgraciada. Nunca te amé, nunca.

-Yo sí te amo.

-No me interesa…

-René podemos tratar…

-No, nada… ¡Vete y nunca regreses!

-Merezco ver a Bella gradualmente.

-Se va contigo en las fiestas, fin del caso.

-Yo sí Te amo René, nunca lo olvides. Si hubieses sido pobre, te hubiese querido igual… pero eres tan frívola, tan ambiciosa. Ojalá Dios quiera Bella no sea como tú, porque sufrirá demasiado.

Dicho esto cerré la puerta dejando atrás un pasado que aún me pesa.

* * *

** UN TRILLÓN DE DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA. RAZONES PERSONALES ME APLAZARON EL PODER ESCRIBIR, PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA.**

**Bsitos, Maay *-***


End file.
